Blind Love
by animesempaigirl
Summary: A girl moves into a town and wants to start a new life. She meets a strange boy who surprisingly changed her life. Little did she know that how much blind love could really be? This is a story of a high school student named Tenten. UPDATE! [CH 7]
1. New everything

Blind Love

* * *

Summary: A girl moves into a town and wants to start a new life. She meets a strange boy who surprisingly changed her life. Little did she know that how much blind love could really be? This is a story of a high school student named Tenten.

/Text/ - Character's thoughts

(Text) – Author's note

**/Text/** - Inner selves

Characters: Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankurou, Sabaku no Temari, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi, Kunerai, Asuma, Haku, Momochi Zabuza, Inari, Uchiha Itachi, etc.

Kyaa! This is my first fic that doesn't involve me writing it all down on paper! Yeah, score! Any who, I would like you read and review afterwards. Any insults or compliments and maybe some advice. I am still a newbie. So, please do enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: New everything

It is a cool November day. A young brunette stepped out of a taxi and starred at the scene that lay in front of her. Her hairstyle is the traditional two-bun thing and her outfit consists of a traditional pink, sleeveless Chinese shirt with black baggy pants. She wore a white jacket with a hood over her shirt. Her age is 15. She sighed out the new feeling that was coming. She paid the taxi driver and dragged her bags to a small, one story home.

The house was a traditional, Japanese style home with sliding doors. She stepped inside, finding herself looking at a clean home with a beautiful view of a pond in the garden. She wandered around, finding a room with a white futon lying in the middle of the room. She placed her bags in a corner and started to organize her items in the closet.

After an hour of putting her clothes in the closet and her personal belongings in other places, she walked into the kitchen and found the room contained a small fridge with a stove and sink on a beautiful marble counter. There was even space for slicing and dicing. She admired the small table that sat near the large window. The shades were smaller versions of the sliding doors and she loved looking at the sky while eating. She sighed at the sight and decided to take a short nap.

_A young girl around the age of 5 is crying while sitting on a branch of a huge tree. She is wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. She sensed that someone was watching her but she ignored that continued to cry. "…Hey. Why are you crying?" _

_Despite her wet appearance, she glanced at the source of the voice. A young boy about her age was standing there looking straight at her. To her, he was a curious sight to see. His hair was long and in a loose ponytail. He is wearing a normal, black yukata. She laid her head back on her knees and silently allowed the tears to fall onto the branch. He saw her continuing to cry so asked her the question again. _

"_What's the matter?" "Why do you care? You don't even know me." He shrugged the answer off and climbed up. He sat across from her, despite the fact that he doesn't have anything to lean on. "You can tell me." She studied his face for a long amount of seconds. She sighed and wiped off her tears. "I am moving." "Well, moving doesn't seem like a big deal to me." She glared at him with bitter remorse. _

"_Well, if your ryoshin (parents) just die all of a sudden then you're forced to move in with a different family and then you're forced to go to an orphanage in a totally different place, then maybe it might be a big deal to you." He realized her mistake and felt sorry for her. _

"_Sorry for the misunderstandment. When are you going to your…orphanage?" She looked at him and shrugged. "Around 6 o'clock tonight." "Do you want to get off of the tree branch?" She shrugged and jumped off and was closely followed by the boy. She looked at him for a long time, trying to see if she can trust him. _

_She stuck her hand out. "The name is Tenten." He stared at the hand for a while and shook it. "Nice to meet you. So…if you come back to this town, will you try to remember me?" "Why?" The boy smiled at her full of childness. "Well, I can't become friends with you when you are about to leave so maybe when you come back then we can actually get to know each other." She smiled and nodded. "That is a promise I won't forget." _

_He smiled sweetly. "I'll do my part too. Until next time, Ten-chan. Bye." He turned and walked away. She suddenly realized that she didn't know his name. "Hey! What is your name?" He turned around. " My name is-"_

The 15-year-old Tenten woke up and fell off of the couch. "Ugh! I should really watch where I sleep." She stretched out and thought about the strange dream. /That was weird. I never had that dream before. /

She decided to walk around the place to accommodated with her old town. "Man, this town has really changed." She was walking through a park when she saw a high school nearby. "That must be my new high school." The school bell rang out and some students walked out of the building. Tenten realized that she ended up walking in front of the school.

She decided to go back when she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, gomen nasai. Sorry." She looked at her victim and saw a boy with blond, spiky hair. He had "whiskers" and his large, blue eyes shined when he saw her. He wore orange dress pants and an orange tie with a white button-up shirt. "Konichiwa! You must be new around here! I am Uzumaki Naruto! Freshman!"

He stuck his hand out. She accepted it. "Hi, I am Tenten. Is this the famous school called the Leaf?" He grinned. "Yup! Here, I want you to meet some of my friends!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to a large tree shade (yes, during the month of November) to a group of students. They seemed to be chatting amongst themselves until Naruto entered.

"Hey! This is Tenten. She will be attending our school soon. She's new around here." Tenten rolled her eyes. She didn't tell him any of that and yet he was getting it right. She sat down with the circle. "Hi, I am Tenten."

A girl with pink hair and emerald eyes waved. She wore a red skirt with a white blouse and a red bow. "I'm Haruno Sakura. Freshman." A girl who sat next to her waved too. She wore a high, long ponytail and she has blue eyes. She wore a purple skirt and bow. "Yamanaka Ino. Fishy, too." A shy girl hesitated at first but she gradually said something. "I-I'm…um…Hyuuga Hinata. F-freshman." She wore a cream colored skirt with a vest. Her bow was blue. She has short black/blue hair that comes to her ears and her eyes were white and pupil less. A guy with two red marks on his face grinned a foxy grin at her. He wore a black tie with black pants. He wore a cream colored, winter coat. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba. Freshman. And this-" He pointed at the lump in his jacket. "-Is my pet dog, Akamaru." Tenten didn't want to know why there was a dog inside his jacket.

He jerked his head to his right. "There would be more people here but they are too busy doing something else. Idiots." Tenten sighed and noticed the uniform. "What is with the get-up?" Naruto laughed. "The get-up is our uniform. Guys wear a white button-up shirt and dress pants. Tie and bows have to be worn. The color of the pants and ties are optional but the colors are suppose to be school approved. Ditto for the skirts and bows for the girls."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Can I wear pants instead?" Sakura shrugged. "I dunno know. Probably." She glanced that her cell and gasped. "I got to get home! Bye! See you tomorrow, Ten-chan." Everyone dispersed and Tenten ended up back at home happy. /Alright! I got new friends and my school is top in the district from what I read. I am really tired so I will just go to sleep. /

She got home and took a short nap for about one hour then she made dinner for herself. Steak and mashed potatoes. She was a good cook at home cooking. . Then she decided to walk around the neighborhood a bit. She took note that it was cool now but it will soon become colder. Suddenly she walked upon a large estate. "Wow. Now this is a huge home. I wonder who lived here." She peeked through the gates and into the yard. She saw a teenage boy fighting and kicking in the air. She was amazing, even if he was just fighting air, his techniques were way beyond awesome. She remember that it was called Taijutsu. While she was thinking, suddenly a fist flew at her. She reacted quickly and dodged the fist. "What was that for?" She looked at the boy. He had long, dark brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail. He wore a white, creamy jacket and black shorts. He also wore a black headband on his forehead. What drew her attention the most were his eyes. They were the color of the moon and had a lavender tint to them. She couldn't help but stare into them.

He crocked an eyebrow and lowered his fist. "I thought you were an intruder or a burglar. You shouldn't sneak into our people's yards." She frowned and crossed her arms. "Well, I was just admiring the garden when I saw you. I couldn't help but admire your style of taijutsu."

He simply went, "Hn" and turned around. "You should really go home now. You're probably making your parents worried." She glared at his back. "Well, excuse me for being a citizen of life. Fine, I'll leave you alone." She turned around swiftly and ran back to her home.

When she was out of sight or hearing distance, he whispered, "She…seems familiar." He shrugged it off and walk inside. His cousin greeted him outside of his bedroom. "Do you want something from me, Hinata-sama?" She nervously said, "D-dinner is r-r-ready, Neji-niisan." He sighed and walked into his room to change into cleaner clothes for dinner.

When Tenten got home, she ate her dinner and got ready for school tomorrow. She pulled out her uniform that consist of light pink dress pants, white blouse, and a pink bow to go with it. She pulled out her backpack and stuffed her supplies into the bag. She was satisfied with the progress and decided to go take a bath. After being refreshed, she crawled under the covers of her futon and fell asleep, not knowing the surprising events that would behold for her tomorrow at her new school.

* * *

So, what do you think of it? I really want for you to leave reviews about this story is it good, bad, or does it need help? Please review! I would also like some ideas for the other chapters of this chapter. I really am open for other ideas! And please read my other Naruto story called Sasuke's life. It sounds boring but I guaranteed that it is good.

Neji: "You finally allow me to enter the story."

Me: "Well…"

Tenten: "Just ignore that prodigy. He is jealous of my lead role."

Neji: "Hmph. As if."

Me: "I think so!"

Tenten: "Ha! I rule."

Lee: "THAT IS HOW YOU SHOW YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT, TENTEN!"

Gai: "LEE!"

Lee: "GAI-SENSEI!"

Gai: "LEE!"

Lee: "GAI-SENSEI!"

Gai: "LEE!"

Lee: "GAI-SENSEI!"

While those two fuzzy faces hug each other, Tenten, Neji, andI groaned. (Our expressions are like this. Oo) Ano…please review and we'll see about the next chapter! Many thanks! Sayonara! (It means bye.) Ja mata ne! (And that means see you later!)


	2. Laef Karate Academy

Blind Love

* * *

Summary: A girl moves into a town and wants to start a new life. She meets a strange boy who surprisingly changed her life. Little did she know that how much blind love could really be? This is a story of a high school student named Tenten.

'Text' - Character's thoughts

(Text) – Author's note

**'Text'** - Inner selves

* * *

Characters: Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankurou, Sabaku no Temari, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi, Kunerai, Asuma, Haku, Momochi Zabuza, Inari, Uchiha Itachi, etc.

Kyaa! This is my first fic that doesn't involve me writing it all down on paper! Yeah, score! Any who, I would like you read and review afterwards. Any insults or compliments and maybe some advice. I am still a newbie. So, please do enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Leaf Karate Academy

* * *

Tenten woke up early at 6:30 and nearly killed her alarm clock. "School. My first day at a new school." She walked towards the bathroom in zombie mode. She took a quick shower and got dressed quickly. 'I don't get why most girls take forever to get dress.' She put her long hair into two buns and looked at herself and nodded. 'I look good in pants.' She ran into the kitchen and ate her breakfast quickly. She wanted to get to school early. 

She grabbed her backpack, house keys, and locked the doors before proceeded to go to school. "Let's see. I am a sophomore at a karate academy. I am able to fit in since I already know some people. Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Then there should be Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Lee, and Sasuke."

She grinned at she grabbed her white bike. She pedaled to school and found not to the only person there early. She didn't know some of the people so she locked her bike up and walked into the office. The secretary, Shizune, looked up and jerked her head towards a room. "The principal wants you." Tenten nodded and walked into the room, seeing a woman who didn't seem 50 or strict.

The principal had the biggest...erm…chest in the world and her hair was pulled into two low pigtails. She looked and pointed at one of the chairs that sat in front of her desk. She typed something and her printer started to print something.

"You must the new enrolled student, Tenten." I nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-sama." She handed Tenten and newly printed schedule. "There are your classes. The first class for every student is taijutsu class so I suggest that you get down there quickly."

"May I ask why?" "There are some things you need like your karate uniform. A locker and a group." Tenten nodded and tried not to look stupid. 'Group?' Tenten walked out and noticed that school has started. "What?" She started to run down the hall. She started to turn left when she bumped into someone. "Sorry!" She stood back up quickly and ran the hall.

She found the room and slid the door open with such force that it slammed loudly, announcing her entrance. About 15 people stared her. Her hair was a but messy and she was out of breath. She straighten herself up and grinned. "Um…hi?" She noticed that everyone she met yesterday was there but she remained quiet. Then a guy with gray hair and a headband across his left eye blinked.

"You must Tenten. Here, this room should contain the right size of uniform for you." She bowed and realized that her bag was gone. "Ack! My bag!" "Is this it?" She turned around and came face to face with the same guy who tried to punch her. "IT'S YOU! THE IDIOT WHO TRIED TO PUNCH ME LAST NIGHT!"

He gave her a death glare with his pupil less eyes and tossed her bag at her and walked into the dojo in the uniform. 'There is something about this guy that feels so familiar.'

A guy with the biggest eyebrows ever said, "Neji-kun! Where were you? It is youthful to get here early." 'Apparently, _Neji-kun_ is nice.' He shrugged the guy off. "Cool it, Lee." Naruto waved at Tenten. "Tenten-chan! You are here!" The guy with gray shouted, "Naruto! Focus in class!"

A teacher with long, black hair and red eyes walked to Tenten. "I am Kunerai-sensei. Let's go get you some uniforms in your proper size." After getting a locker and uniform, I was forced to introduce myself in front of the class. "I'm Tenten. I just moved here yesterday. This place use to be my home town some years ago before I moved away. I am good at taijutsu, especially with weapons." Kunerai grinned. "Okay, I think we all should introduce ourselves to Tenten."

Several people groaned and protested. The guy with the fuzzy eyebrow grinned. "I'll go first. I am Rock Lee!" A guy with a fro and sunglasses looked at Tenten. 'Why is he the only one wearing a high collar shirt and sunglasses? And how high is the shirt? I can't even see his mouth.' "I'm Aburame Shino." A guy with a high, spiky ponytail had a lazy look on his face. "How troublesome, I 'm Nara Shikamaru." A fat…erm…I mean pleasantly plump…boy with 'swirlies' drawn in his cheeks and waved. "I am Akimichi Chouji." A guy with short, black, chicken-like hair glared at her. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura waved. "You know me, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata. And the guy who you yelled at early is Hyuuga Neji."

It finally clicked in my head. "YOU'RE RELATED TO HINATA-CHAN?" He glared at me. "She is my cousin. Duh." The gray-haired teacher held up a hand that was not holding an orange, little book. "Yo. I am Hayate Kakashi." Another guy with even bigger eyebrows blinded Tenten with his smile. "I AM MAITO GAI! THE KONOHA GREEN BEAST!" Kakashi sweated. "Your smile is killing her." The last sensei was smoking. "Asuma-sensei."

Kunerai sighed at the this. "Tenten. You will be joining Gai's group. Only their groups has 2 people so you will finish the team into 3 people." Tenten looked around. "So who is in my group?" Naruto pointed at the last two people I wanted in my team. Lee and Neji. I groaned and walked towards them.

"Hi. I guess we are in a team now." Neji glared at me. "Let's get this straight. I am the best. Stand in my way, and my peeps and me will make sure that that doesn't happen. Got it?" Lee held up his two bandaged hands. "Neji-kin. She is only new here, so go easy on her." I knew this day would be long. After 2 hours of karate, I have six 45 minutes classes.

_1st period Chemistry AP_

_2nd period Pre-Cal PAP_

_3rd period English II PAP_

_Lunch_

_4th period World History AP_

_5th period Physical Education_

_6th period Driver's Ed_

(Chemistry Class)

Tenten walked in and found Lee. She waved at him and walked over to him. "Hey, Lee." "Hi, Tenten. I didn't know you have this class." Tenten shrugged and examined the classmates. "So who else is in this class?" "Neji." Tenten accidentally bumped into the teacher when Tenten heard that. "Ah! Gomen!" Tenten looked up and saw that Tenten bumped into Kunerai. "Kunerai-sensei." "Tenten. I see that you will be one of my pupils. Welcome. After seeing today, I am afraid that the only seat available is next to Neji." Tenten grew pale and laughed nervously. "Oh! That is okay. I 'll put up with that dobe." Neji entered the classroom and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She sighed and sat next to him. 'The year is going to be a long one.'

(Pre-Cal)

Tenten thumped into class and was glomped first thing. "Tenten-chan!" "Ugh…Sakura?" She let go and drag Tenten towards a table. She saw Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, and…uh, oh…Neji. "So I guess we are all nerds. How troublesome." Shino shrugged and Sasuke was whispering to Neji. "Hi, Hinata-chan." "H-h-hello, T-Tenten-chan."

Sakura: "Isn't this great?"

Sasuke: "If you mean it in a bad way, then yes."

Neji: "Uchiha nailed it."

Shikamaru: "This is too troublesome."

Hinata: "I-I-I guess."

Neji: "Hinata-sama. You don't have to agree with Nara."

Sakura: "Don't pressure her, Neji."

Ten: "Or kill her."

Neji: "Excuse me?"

Ten: "You heard me."

Neji: "I don't think you want to be on my bully list."

Ten: "Maybe I should belong on the very top."

Neji: "Now it is on. Shinobi against Kunoichi."

Tenten turned towards Sakura. "What does that mean?" She sighed. "We have two rival bands. A girl band and a boy band. In the boy band, there is Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Chouji. Only Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru actually go perform on stage. The others do lights or scheduling."

"And the girl band?" Sakura sighed once again. "Ino, Hinata, and I are in it. Maybe you should join, too. We only need one more person to join. Hinata does drumming, Ino with keyboard, and I sing and play guitar. Maybe if you join, you can sing with me. I prefer to play as background singer. All of us can sing and we sometime have a group song to sing." Tenten thought about this. "Let me tell you my answer at lunch okay?" Sakura and Hinata nodded.

(Lunch)

Tenten groaned as she sat down next to Sakura while Ino and Hinata sat across the table. "You won't believe it. Neji has every class with me. ME! Why me?" Ino giggled. "Neji-kun is pretty cute. You are so lucky."

Sakura nodded and pulled out her sandwich. "Ino-chan has a point. Although I am going after someone else, Neji-kun is cute." Hinata shyly nodded to agreement while nibbling on her lunch. "N-Neji-niisan is r-r-r-really nice. He m-m-may be harsh a-a bit, but h-he is nice. He hides it, t-though." Tenten rolled her eyes and a chomped a piece of apple. "Either way, Neji is trying to ruin my life."

"Hey, Kunoichi!" The Kunoichi turned around and saw the Shinobi. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji. Sasuke had this smirk on his face. "Oh, look. It's forehead girl and Ino-pig with the girl who no one ever notices and the new girl." Neji smirked alongside with him.

"The Kunoichi is going down. The Shinobi dominate and not to mention that we have a full group while you girls have only 4 people." Sakura stood in front of Sasuke and glared at him in the face. Her face was about 5 inches away from his face and he was surprised by her sudden courage. "Is that so, Uchiha? Don't forget, we four are smarter then all of you boys combined." Ino stood up and held up a fist. "Don't underestimate us Kunoichi! We can and will dominate."

Tenten glared at Neji with all of her heart. "And we can rock harder than you can." Naruto protested and said, "Well, we have an actually crew while you girls only have 4 people, no manger or light crew." Sakura shook her head. "Ah, but you forgot that Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Chouji work for us, too."

Shikamaru sighed. "Aw, man. How troublesome." Kiba nodded. "I think you forgot about that Sasuke, man." Chouji nodded while chomping on chips. "Shikamaru, don't' get bummed. I will supply food for the Shinobi and Kunoichi." Lee smiled and remained silent. (I know, so unlike Lee. But I will have him talk a bit, no worries for all of you Lee fans out there.) Sasuke glared at Sakura. He smirked and leaned towards Sakura. She gasped and stumbled back, landing on her butt.

He smirked and said, "We got something you don't have." Tenten drew herself to be taller and growled, "And what is that, Uchiha?" Neji crossed his arms and said, "Well, Tenten. We have skills." And with that, the Shinobi left the Kunoichi. Ino slammed her fist on the table loudly. "Stupid, lazy idiot! That Nara makes me so angry." Sakura got up and sat back down. "Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata nodded and said, "W-we do have a g-g-gig next S-Saturday night at t-t-the Konoha Club. M-maybe we should p-p-practice after school today s-since Tenten is n-n-new and all." Tenten nodded. "I really don't know how good I am at singing." Sakura shrugged and tossed her trash away. "Let's go to Hinata's place. She has her own private quarters so the Shinobi wouldn't interrupt us." Hinata nodded and wrote this down. Tenten was a little nervous. "Wait. What do I do?" Ino grinned. "Just meet me at the bike rake. I ride a bike with Sakura. Hinata has her dad drive her home. She will be able to set the stuff before we got there."

After school, Tenten met up with Ino and Sakura and rode to Hinata's home. "Hey! I remember being here. Neji almost killed me here." "WHAT!" Tenten explained to them about what happened last night. "And that is what happen." Sakura grinded her teeth. "That idiot." Ino sighed. "Neji really isn't like this most of the time. Not until…" Tenten looked up curiously. "Not until what?" Ino grinned nervously. "Oh, nothing. Hey, look. We're here!" Hinata greeted them and leaded them to her private quarters. "B-before you enter, t-t-there will be s-some guests over so p-please ignore t-t-them and try not to k-kill them." Sakura smiled. "What do you mean-" Hinata opened the door and there sat the Shinobi. Sakura screamed and pointed at them. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE? HERE TO SPY TO US, I BET!"

Sasuke looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Can you please shut up, forehead girl?" Tenten glared at Neji. "Can you destroy my life anymore then now?" He smirked. "Perhaps." Hinata pointed at the stage that was in the room. "I t-think we s-s-should practice and j-just ignore them." Naruto grinned. "Hinata-chan, you play the drums?" Hinata blushed furiously and nodded timidly.

Sakura ran up to the stage and grabbed the red guitar. She tried it out and found it in tune. "Ino! Tenten! Hinata! We really should practice for the gig." Ino nodded and went up to the keyboard while Hinata grabbed her drumsticks and sat down behind the drum set. Tenten nervously grabbed the mic. "Um…what do we do?" Sakura handed Tenten a music sheet. "This is what we will be practicing. It is not what we will be performing. We will practice the performance song when the Shinobi is not here."

Neji smirked and said, "Which is never." Tenten glared at him and looked at the music sheet. Kiba turned the lights on and Shino adjusted the sound. Lee cheered and Chouji just ate chips while the Shinobi band players decided to listen to the girls. "Hey, Hyuuga. What do you think of the new girl? Tenten, I think." Neji glared at Sasuke. "She is annoy. Like every other fangirl in the world." Naruto nudged Shikamaru. "I bet you like Ino. Don't you? Huh?" Shikamaru punched Naruto. "She is too troublesome. And you? Let me guess, Hinata." Naruto blushed and stared at the girls preparing to practice.

Sasuke shouted, "Hey, girls. Pretend that we are the audience." Sakura nodded. "Okay, Tenten. Just introduce us and say what song we are performing for today." Tenten nodded and took a deep breath. "Hi. We are the Kunoichi and I will singing a song called Walk Away. Don't except the best." Tenten nodded at Sakura. Sakura started to play some strings while Hinata started to lightly tap the beat. Ino started to background beat and grabbed the spare guitar. Tenten took a deep breath and sang the song.

_You've got your mother and your brother_

_Every other undercover telling you what to say_

_You think I 'm stupid but the truth is that its cupid baby loving you has made me insane_

_So before you point your finger_

_Get your hand off of my trigger. Oh yeah._

_You need to know the situations getting old_

_And now the more you talk the less I can take_

Sakura hit the background singer notes perfectly and the boy couldn't help but stare at the tomboy who can sing like a pop star

_(Chorus)_

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go_

_Well if you don't have the answer_

_Why you still standing here_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_I waited here for you like a kid waiting after school_

_So tell me, how come you never showed_

_I gave you everything and never asked for anything_

_And look at me, I'm all alone_

_So before you start defending, baby_

_Stop all of your pretending_

_I know you know I know so what's the point of being slow_

_Let's get this show on the today, hey!_

_(Repeated Chorus)_

_I want a love_

_I want a fire_

_To feel the burn, my desires_

_I want a man by my side_

_Not a boy who runs and hides_

_Are you gonna fight for me, die for me_

_Live and breathe for me_

_Do you care for me_

_Cause if you don't then just leave._

_(Repeated Chorus)_

Tenten felt all eyes on her. She turned red and put he mic in the holder. "So do I make it?" Sakura was speechless. Pretty much, everyone is speechless. "You…making it?" Tenten felt stupid. "I guess that means no." She felt herself being glomped by two people. Both Ino and Sakura shouted, "Of course you make!" Tenten grinned and saw Hinata smiled at her. Tenten saw Lee, Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji walked towards her.

Naruto: "You are awesome."

Lee: "Your voice is so youthful! This is one way to exercise you physically and mentally! And spiritually!"

Kiba: "Just shut up, Lee."

Sakura: "Tenten was on fire."

Hinata: "W-what a b-b-beautiful voice."

Ino: "We are so going to beat the Shinobi."

Shikamaru: "Whatever. It's too troublesome."

Shino: "…." (He never talks)

Sasuke: "I am impressed, I have to admit. But don't forgot that we have good singers while you girls only have a singer and a backup singer."

Sakura: "Excuse me if you have never heard me sing."

Ino: "We all sing. Unlike you boys."

Neji: "Just prepare to be defeated."

Tenten: "In your dreams."

Naruto: "Well, me and Hinata are going to go on the internet to check out drums."

Naruto and Hinata left the room

Sasuke: "Sakura, wanna come and see my new guitar?"

Sakura: "Really? Cool."

Sasuke and Sakura left the room. Chouji has already left.

Shikamaru: "Hey, troublesome girl. Want to go see this magazine about how to improve keyboard playing?"

Ino: "If it is for you, then maybe."

Ino and Shikamaru left the room.

Kiba: "Hey, Shino. Let's ditch this place. Want to come with us, Lee?"

Lee: "Sure!"

Shino, Kiba, and Lee left the place. Neji and Tenten were alone in a room together. What was running though their minds?

Tenten: 'Oh, no! I am alone with Neji!'

Neji: 'Oh, great. It's getting late/'

Tenten: 'What to do?!'

Neji: 'Hmm…'

Tenten nervously smiled. "So what do you do for the band, Neji?"

He shrugged. "I sing and play the guitar at the same time. Uchiha play the guitar too but he decided like to sing much." Tenten nodded. "So what song can you sing?"

Neji grinned. He stood up and held his hand out towards her. "Looks like you'll have to wait until your gig. My group is the warm up."

Before they knew it, the week flew by and the Saturday night gig was here. Tenten looked at the Kunoichi. Sakura is wearing a red strapless shirt with a white skirt. Her hair was curled slightly. Ino is wearing a purple leather jacket over a white tank top and black shorts. She has black high boots. Hinata is wearing a blue dress and a belt over the dress. Sakura looked at Tenten. "You look awesome, Ten-chan!" Tenten is wearing a plain, yellow Chinese shirt with black dress pants. Her hair was in her traditional bun-style.

Sakura checked everything and looked at Shino and Kiba. "Ready?" Both boys did the thumbs up sign. Sakura looked at the nervous Tenten. "Ready?" The four girls gathered in one big circle clasped hands. "Let's hope for a successful show." They went to the side and watched the boys performed.

* * *

I couldn't think of a good cliff hanger so I stopped it here. The next chapter will have the while gig in it so don't worry. I type the lyrics personally so the lyrics are property of Kelly Clarkson. 

Tenten: "You suck."

Me: "Sorry."

Sakura: "I can be better."

Ino: "Right."

Sakura: "Better then you, Ino-pig!"

Shikamaru: "I wouldn't believe it until I see it."

Sasuke: "Ja."

Naruto: "Hey, Sasuke-teme!" I think I found the pretty song for us to perform!"

Neji: "It has to involve all of us singing."

Me: "I think we should just ask a bunch of reviewers to suggest us what the Shinobi should sing. I was thinking Grillz by Nelly. There are lots of parts that involve a multiply people to sing.

Naruto: "So please Review!"

Neji: "We need that reviews fast for the dong suggestion."

Sasuke: "I prefer a solo."

So please review about what song the Shinobi should sing. I will use the song with the most suggested. I was thinking Grillz but please, I need ideas. Thanks! Gomen nasai! Ja mata ne!

Animesempaigirl


	3. The gig and a little secret

Blind Love

Summary: A girl moves into a town and wants to start a new life. She meets a strange boy who surprisingly changed her life. Little did she know that how much blind love could really be? This is a story of a high school student named Tenten.

/Text/ - Character's thoughts

(Text) – Author's note

**/Text/** - Inner selves

lovesicksandninjafool: What did you mean by 'uhh, nice story'? Thanks for your vote. You are the only one who did vote for the song.

Kodoku: Thank you for the tip. Question, though. What do you men by the plot is overused?

naash, Xx-S H I N O B I-xX, Kikitare: I have update! Thanks for the review

* * *

Chapter 3: The gig and a little secret

Tenten and her band sat down and listened to the Shinobis sing. Neji and Sasuke ran up the mics and shouted, "How are you doing, tonight?" "We know that we are just an intro so here it is. Welcome us, Shinobis!"

The crowd went wild while the Kunoichis had this grim look on their faces. Sakura laughed. "This is going to be loads of fun." Ino agreed. "Forehead girl is right!" "What was that, Ino-pig?" "Nothing!" Hinata nervously pointed towards the stage. "They are starting." Tenten and everyone else quieted down to listen to them. Naruto grinned and shouted, "Okay ladies! Tonight, me and my boys-"

THUMP. Sasuke hit Naruto in the head. "Naruto-dobe. Not your boys. We went through this a hundreds times." Shikamaru nodded. "What Naruto was about to say is that we are going to sing Grillz! And one of our managers, who by the way can sing, will be assisting us. Give it up for Kiba!" Kiba smiled his biggest dog grin and shouted, "Give it up us!" Then all five boys shouted, "SHINOBIS!"

All the girls screamed while the Kunoichis lightly clapped for the Shinobis. Sasuke grabbed the mic, Neji with his awesome guitar, Shikamaru on keyboard, Naruto on drums, and Kiba grabbed a mic also. He can't play any instruments. Then Sasuke said, "Here's to you grillz." A lot of girls, not our Kunoichis, swooned.

_(Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru)  
Rob the jewelry store and tell em make me a grill.  
Add da whole top diamond and the bottom rose gold. _

Shikamaru  
Yo we bout to start a epidemic wit dis one  
Ya'll know what dis is...So So Def

Sasuke  
Got 30 down at the bottom, 30 mo at the top  
All invisible set in little ice cube blocks  
If I could call it a drink, call it a smile on da rocks  
If I could call out a price, lets say I call out a lot  
I got like platinum and white gold, traditional gold  
I'm changin grillz errday, like Jay change clothes,  
I might be grilled out nicely (oh) In my white tee (oh),  
Or on South Beach (oh) in my wife b.  
V V and studded you can tell when they cut it  
ya see my granmama hate it, but my lil mama love it  
cuz when I...

Woman  
Open up ya mouth, ya grill gleamin (say what)  
eyes stay low from da cheifin'

Sasuke  
I got a grill I call penny candy you know  
what that means, it look like Now n Laters, gum drops, jelly beans  
I wouldn't leave it for nothin only a crazy man would  
so if you catch me in ya city, somewhere out in ya hood just say

Chorus  
Smile fo me daddy  
(What you lookin at)  
Let me see ya grill  
(let you see my what)  
Ya, ya grill ya, ya, ya grill  
(Rob da jewelry store and tell em make me a grill)  
Smile fo me daddy  
(What you lookin at)  
I want to see your grill  
(You wanna see my what)  
Ya, ya grill ya, ya, ya grill  
(Had a whole top diamonds and da bottom rose gold)

Naruto  
What it do baby  
Its da ice man Naruto  
I got my mouth lookin somethin like a disco ball  
I got da diamonds and da ice all hand set  
I might cause a cold front if i take a deep breath  
My teeth gleaming like im chewin on aluminum foil  
Smilein showin off my diamonds sippin on some potin oil  
I put my money where my mouth is and bought a grill  
20 carrots 30 stacks let em know im so fo real  
My motivation is from 30 pointers V VS the furniture my mouth  
piece simply symbolize success  
I got da wrist wear and neck wear dats captivatin  
But its my smile dats got these on-lookers spectatin  
My mouth piece simply certified a total package  
Open up my mouth and you see mo carrots than a salad  
My teeth are mind blowin givin everybody chillz  
Call me George Foreman cuz I'm sellin everybody grillz

Chorus  
Smile fo me daddy  
(What you lookin at)  
Let me see ya grill  
(let you see my what)  
Ya, ya grill ya, ya, ya grill  
(Rob da jewelry store and tell em make me a grill)  
Smile fo me daddy  
(What you lookin at)  
I want to see your grill  
(You wanna see my what)  
Ya, ya grill ya, ya, ya grill  
(Had a whole top diamonds and da bottom rose gold)

Neji  
Neji got dem yellows, got dem purples, got dem reds  
Lights gon hit ya and make you woozie in ya head  
You can catch me in my 2 short drop  
Mouth got colors like a fruit loop box

Kiba  
Dis what it do when da lou  
Ice grill Country Grammar  
Where da hustlas move bricks  
and da gangsta's bang hamma's  
Where i got em you can spot them  
On da top in da bottom  
Gotta bill in my mouth like im Hillary Rodham

Neji  
I ain't dissin no body but lets bring it to da lite  
Neji was da first wit my mouth bright white  
Yeah deez hos can't focus cuz they eyesight blurry  
Tippin on some 4's you can see my mouth jewelry

Kiba  
I got fo different sets its a fabolous thang  
1 white, 1 yellow, like Fabolous chain  
and da otha set is same got my name in da mold

(Had a whole top diamonds and da bottom rose gold)

Chorus

Ali  
Boy how you get grill that way and  
How much did you pay  
Every time i see you  
Tha first thing im gon say hey...

Chorus

The Shinobis were out of breath when they finished but they all were smirking at the Kunoichis. Naruto yelled, "THANK YOU!" They walked off and ran into the Kunoichis, who happen to be backstage, ready to go. Sasuke and Neji smirked. "Ready to choke, forehead girl?" "You wish," growled Sakura. Tenten glared at Neji walked on to the stage followed by Ino, Hinata, and a fuming Sakura. Everyone clapped loudly for the Kunoichis. Sakura smiled her sweetest and shouted, "GOOD EVENING EVERYONE!" The boys in the crowd went wild.

She grinned again. "We have a new member of the band. She's Tenten!" Tenten shyly look out into the crowd and saw the Shinobis sitting in the very front table. She sighed and smiled. "How is everybody doing tonight?" The crowd replied back with a huge scream and cheers. Ino laughed and grabbed the mic. "Well, don't enjoy the Shinobis' song now. We're the main course, if ya know what I mean." Hinata grabbed her drumsticks, Ino got behind the keyboard, Sakura got a mic and her guitar, and Tenten stood in the front with her mic. She looked to the side and nodded at Kiba and Shino to start the song. "This is Addicted."

_It's like you're a drug, _

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down, _

_It's like I am stuck,_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time, _

_And I know I let_

_You have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek _

_Is a misery all around?_

_It's like you're a leach_

_Sucking the life from me _

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me,_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_And I realize I'm never gonna_

_Quit you over time._

The crowd was awed and the shinobis were impressed with her singing but didn't show it. Sasuke was admiring Sakura's guitar playing and noticed that Shikamaru was looking at him. "Hmph. Forehead girl is pretty good for a girl." He smirked back. "Right."

_Chorus_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you _

_It's like I can't think_

_Without u interrupting me_

_In my thoughts, in my dreams_

_You've taken over me _

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I am not me_

_It's like I'm lost_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_It's like you're a ghost_

_That's haunting me_

_Leave me alone_

_And I know these voices in_

_My head are mine alone_

_And I know I'll never change my ways_

_If I don't give you up now_

Neji was in awed was Tenten and noticed something. /She…has no last name…/ Neji realized something and decided to look away. Naruto was cheering for Hinata. "Yeah! Go, Hinata!"

_Chorus_

_I'm hooked on you_

_I need a fix, I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time, then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_Repeat verse_

_Chorus_

Tenten was out of breath when she finished but she felt proud. Sakura did a good job of background singing. Ino was tired but grinned at Tenten. Hinata nervously gave them all thumbs up. Tenten grinned at the crowd and looked at Neji. Their eyes locked and she was melting into his pearl eyes. "Um…this next song is going to sung by Sakura. Former leader and guitar. Give it up for her! Haruno Sakura!" Sakura blushed and waved at her fans. Naruto grinned and said, "Sakura-chan is going to be awesome! Right, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke grunted but kept his eyes on her. "I am going to sing a dong called Since U Been Gone. Enjoy!" As the crowd settled down, all eyes of the Shinobis were on the girls. Little did they know why the song was going to by sang for a fellow shinobi. Neji had a sinking feeling about this for some reason he can't get. Sakura cleared her throat and told Tenten to do backup singing. Sakura played the guitar while singing and Sasuke admired that kind of talent even if he can do the same 10 times better.

_Here's the thing, we started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend_

_Yeah yeah, since u been gone_

_Dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah yeah, since u been gone_

_An all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd hear me say_

Shikamaru felt someone trembling and looked. He gasped and was shocked. /Why…why… /

_Chorus_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for the stupid love song_

_Yeah yeah, since u been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

_Chorus_

_Since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_out of sight, out of mind_

_shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_again, and again, and again, and again!_

_Chorus_

_Since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_You should know, that I get, I get what I want_

_Since you been gone._

_Since you been gone._

_Since you been gone._

Sakura was out of breath but smiled into the crowd. She turned towards Tenten and gave her a thumbs up. Sasuke was smiling, Naruto was cheering, and both Shikamaru and neji has gone outside. Naruto looked around and saw them outside. "Hey, Sasuke-teme. Go get Shikamaru and Neji." Sasuke gave Neji his infamous glare and asked, "Why me, dobe?" "Don't call me dobe, teme! Just go!" Sasuke sighed and wished he had something else to do. He walked outside in time to hear something. Shikamaru and Neji didn't noticed him.

"Are you okay, Neji?" Neji was trembling with fear and from the looks of it, sadness. "I…just…don't understand. Shika, you must know something to cure me." Shikamaru turned away and looked into the distance towards the moon. "I…have never gone threw your suffering before so I have no clue of what or how it feels." Shikamaru sat next to Neji and smiled. "Maybe you should forget it for good." Neji shook his head. "I haunts me, no matter how hard I try! It just does!" Shikamaru sighed. "Man, Uchiha would kill you if he found out that you have dated Haruno in Middle school." Sasuke's eyes widen with realization and shock. "I can't blame you for suffering. I mean, after two years of dating and then sudden amnesia is a total shocker."

Neji quiet down a little and wiped his tears away. "T-that song sounded like she remember and wanted me to leave her f-forever." Uchiha took a deep breathe and walked towards them. "Yo, Naruto want ya to come in and see the final song. I think all four of them are going to sing." He turned back and walked inside before Shikamaru could ask him. "Come on, Neji. It will be alright. She doesn't remember and will never remember. It's okay. Besides, you have Tenten, right?" Neji blushed deep red and walked after Sasuke. "Y-you're talking n-n-nonsense again, Nara. Let's just go inside." Shikamaru sighed. "Neji is so troublesome."

After the girls were done singing "You Raise Me Up", they met up with the guys in the backstage. Sasuke coolly put his hands in his pockets. "Nice work up there, Kunoichis." Naruto grinned a foxy one and gave them his thumbs up. "Yeah! Even though Sasuke-teme is probably lying, I think you girls were the greatest!" Sakura smiled. "Nice Naruto. But that won't make me want to date you so give up." Naruto fell anime style and sulked quietly in the corner. Ino laughed. "I was surprised that this lazy idiot would sing a small part. Let alone, rap Shikamaru rolled his eyes and placed his hands behind his head. "This is too troublesome to argue right now." Kiba nodded. "I just love doing my job! Right Shino?"

Shino just stared at them from his glasses and replied back with his infamous silence. Everyone sweatdropped. "Well, you guys weren't so bad," said Tenten. "But I was super nervous. Sakura-chan was great!" Hinata agreed with Tenten shyly. "S-S-Sakura-chan was g-great. Neji-niisan was a-also great, too." Neji looked away smartly, hoping that nobody saw some puffiness in his eyes. "Thanks, Hinata-sama." Ino and Sakura yawned. "Let's get together at the Hyuuga mansion tomorrow and discuss about the next gig. Ino's out! Hey, Shika!" Shikamaru looked up. "What do you want?" "Walk me home. You do live near my home so I think it would be easier if you came with me." Shikamaru sighed. "This is so troublesome." Ino yanked his ears and dragged his out the back door. "Bye!" Sasuke and Sakura sighed. "I feel sorry for Nara."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Hey, Sasuke-kun! Let's walk home together!" Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Whatever." Naruto and Hinata have already left with Chouji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino gone. Neji and Tenten were the only ones left. "…You sang well, Tenten." She blushed. "Thanks. You, too." Tenten remembered something. "Let's go home together." Neji nodded without disagreement. As they walked, Tenten looked up into the sky. "Tonight is really clear." Neji looked at the moon. "Yea." Tenten smiled. "Do people tell you how your eyes look like?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "No." "Well, here is my opinion. Your eyes look like they are as soft of the moon and pale like it, too. With a hint of lavender, though."

Neji sighed. "Thanks for the info." Tenten smiled. "You know, meeting you gave me déjà vu. Do you have any clue why?" Neji shook his head. He, too, had déjà vu when he met her but he couldn't trigger the reason why. Then he suddenly remembered. "Tenten, why did you move at first?" She looked at him with surprise. "Well, it is no big deal, really. I moved to an orphanage at the age of 5." Neji was in deep thoughts when he heard that. "Here is your home, Neji! Thanks for walking with me." He smiled at her. "Ja mata ne, Tenten." She nodded. "Ja mata ne, Neji." As she left, he continued to ponder about his hypothesis. /If Tenten moved away at the age of 5 to an orphanage, then she must be---/ Neji's eyes widened with realization and he stumbled a little. The prodigy was breathing rapidly. "Impossible." As he looked up, he gazed at the moon wondering what to do now."

So So So? Did you all like it? Please do put in a review. And some suggestions for the next chapter. I was thinking about Neji remember about his middle days and the discussing about the next gig in the next chapter. I really want to save up the romantic parts for later.

Neji: "Right."

Me: "I mean it!"

Tenten: "Neji no baka."

Neji: "Excuse me?"

Sasuke: "Tenten is right."

Sakura: "No comments."

Naruto: "HA HA!"

Hinata: "N-N-Naruto. You shouldn't' d-do that."

Neji: "Hinata-sama is right you know."

Shika: "This is way too troublesome."

Chouji: "Let's go watch clouds!"

Kiba: "How boring. I rather go play. Right, Shino?"

Shino: "….."

Lee: "Kiba is right. Training physically will train you mentally!"

Gai: "Lee, you are so right!"

Lee: "GAI-SENSEI!"

Gai: "LEE!"

Lee: "GAI-SENSEI!"

Gai: "LEE!"

Lee: "GAI-SENSEI!"

Gai: "LEE!"

A random sunset popped up and the fuzzy eyebrows snuggled…no wait hugged…each other. Everyone started to sweatdropped. Well, just send in those reviews and I will update super fast. I have a goal, to get more than 10 reviews before I update so send in those reviews! Arigato and Ja mata ne!


	4. Remembrance

Blind Love

Summary: A girl moves into a town and wants to start a new life. She meets a strange boy who surprisingly changed her life. Little did she know that how much blind love could really be? This is a story of a high school student named Tenten.

'Text' - Character's thoughts

(Text) – Author's note

'**Text'** - Inner selves

* * *

Phew. Finally, I have updated. I mean I had midterms for my high school. For all of you high schooler that doesn't have midterms during the middle of a semester, it's because my school is a 4 classes a semester, not 8 classes the whole year! Lol Anyway, to clear things up, Neji use to date Sakura back then in Middle school. In this story, the middles school years are 6th, 7th, and 8th. Neji dated Sakura during the first two but she lost her memories of dating him in the end of the 7th grade year. That is when Sasuke transfers to the middle school in the 8th grade because of a reason I must not speak about. It will just spoil the whole story. Ha.

Okay, big thing. I decided to change how the character's thoughts are like. Instead of underlined and in between slashes, I have decided to do the single apostrophe.

Disclaimer: I have never done this before. I don't understand the benefit of this but here goes. Does owning the Naruto books and the music CDs count?

* * *

Chapter 4: Remembrance.

As the night flew by, Tenten was thinking of how life was in her old town. As she laid in her futon, she smiled at the happy memories she made here in the very area. 'I am doing pretty well here. I meet a lot of new friends and I fit in very nicely, too. Mom. Dad. Are you happy for me? I hope I made the right choice to move back to my real home.' As the moonlight bounced across her room, she turned and fell asleep.

At the Hyuuga compound, Hyuuga Neji bided the heiress a good night on the way to the branch wing. His room was the farthest and he didn't mind. In fact, he preferred his room to be isolated from the rest, which it is. His room is close to a dojo, which is never used, most of the time. As Neji entered his dark, gray room, he took of his jacket and carefully placed it on his chair. He, then took off his black headband and looked into the mirror. Staring back at him, was a young boy with a curse with a mark on his forehead to prove it. He sighed and brushed his hair. He walked towards his futon and sat down, deciding to meditate. As he sat there, meditating, he began to think of how he remembered. 'If I remember correctly, the promise I made to a young girl back then was about 10 years ago. And Tenten moved out of this very same town 10 years ago just as that girl had, for the very same reason.' Neji's face screwed up in concentration. Then he suddenly remember every little detail of the day he met her.

_A young boy around the age of 5 is walking down the front lawn of the Hyuuga compound. He went there for some fresh air when he saw a girl sitting on a branch of a huge tree in the lawn. She is wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. 'Why is there a stranger on the tree?' He started to walk toward the tree when she sensed him. Neji could tell that she noticed his presence but she ignored that continued to cry. He decided to break the silence and make the first move. "…Hey. Why are you crying?" _

_Despite her wet appearance, she glanced at the source of the voice. Neji saw her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her tears continued to flow down her beautiful face as she looked at him for a long time. Then she turned away and continued to cry. He stiffen at the fact that she was crying and decided to ask once more. _

"_What's the matter?" "Why do you care? You don't even know me." He shrugged the answer off and climbed up. He sat across from her, despite the fact that he doesn't have anything to lean on. "You can tell me." She studied his face for a long amount of seconds. She sighed and wiped off her tears. "I am moving." "Well, moving doesn't seem like a big deal to me." She glared at him with bitter remorse. _

"_Well, if your ryoshin (parents) just die all of a sudden then you're forced to move in with a different family and then you're forced to go to an orphanage in a totally different place, then maybe it might be a big deal to you." Neji realized her mistake and felt sorry for her. _

"_Sorry for the misunderstandment. When are you going to your…orphanage?" She looked at him and shrugged. "Around 6 o'clock tonight." "Do you want to get off of the tree branch?" She shrugged and jumped off and was closely followed by Neji. She looked at him for a long time, trying to see if she can trust him. _

_She stuck her hand out. "The name is Tenten." He stared at the hand for a while and shook it. "Nice to meet you. So…if you come back to this town, will you try to remember me?" "Why?" Neji smiled at her full of child ness. "Well, I can't become friends with you when you are about to leave so maybe when you come back then we can actually get to know each other." She smiled and nodded. "That is a promise I won't forget." Neji leaned towards her and gave her a peck on the cheek. _

_He smiled sweetly. "I'll do my part too. Until next time, Ten-chan. Bye." He turned and walked away. She blushed. Then, she suddenly realized that she didn't know his name. "Hey! What is your name?" He turned around. " My name is Neji." She smiled and ran back towards him. She hugged him and whispered, "See you later, Neji-kun!" She gave me a peck on my cheek and ran back towards a taxi, which it was honking for her. I felt blood rush to my head as my cheeks grew to a dark red tint. _

_I smiled at the girl and shouted, "Promise me to say that a bird flies freely like love! Then I may remember you!" She smiled and leaned out of the window. "A bird flies freely like love! I promise!"_

_As the taxi disappeared in the horizon, Neji made a vow. 'I vow to remember my first love and met up again. Even if it takes 10 years to wait, I won't ever forget about her.' "Neji-niisan!" Neji turned around and saw his cousin, the heiress of the Hyuuga family, Hinata running towards him. He smiled. 'And to protect my cute cousin, Hinata.' _

Neji stared into the walls of his room as he slowly remember everything. He couldn't meditate in this condition. "Shoot. This could be bad." He laid down on his head down and began to ponder. 'If this is exactly what I remembered, then I could be going to the right path. I mean, all of those stupid fangirls are really annoying. Tenten is really beautiful and…' As a picture of Tenten came to his mind, he began to blush as he realize how he loved her. He shook his head and turned to his side. 'Better sleep.' As he drifted to sleep, a stranger was outside of his window watching the prodigy fall asleep. How Neji didn't sense him is a mystery but the fellow was glad. "Finally, the battle has begun."

didn't sense him is a mystery but the fellow was glad. "Finally, the battle has begun."

The next day, the Kunoichis and the Shinobis were gathered at the Hyuuga compound in the music room. They were there to talk about the upcoming gig and what to do to improve. They all sat in a circle. Order: Chouji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. They were eating some onigiri (riceballs) and were in deep discussion. Not.

Sasuke: "Okay, so our little gig was alright, but I think the next gig should be the Shinobis gig."

Ino: "Well, why can't we introduce you guys, like we let you guys do yesterday?"

Shikamaru: "Cause, you could steal the show. Troublesome women."

Ino: "WHAT!"

Sakura: "Well, they are right Ino."

Chouji: "Besides, Lee's birthday is coming up. We should really celebrate his birthday."

Lee: "I will have a party that will be more youthful then last year!"

Neji: "Last year, we went to a circus."

Lee: "Okay, more mature yet youthful!"

Naruto: Snicker

Tenten: "At any rate, where will the next gig be and when? We need to take a break during the month of December."

Neji: "What for?"

Tenten: "Finals, Christmas, and to have fun!"

Hinata: "H-hai. I agree."

Naruto: "YEAH! PARTY!"

Sasuke: "Dobe."

Naruto: "WHAT DID YOU DID SAY, SASUKE-TEME?"

Sakura and Ino: "NARUTO! DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

Kiba: "At any rate, Tenten-chan is right."

Tenten pulling out some kunais: "Don't call me that, _Kiba-kun_. Okay?"

Kiba: "…right…"

Shino: "I think we should do that. On November 27, we should throw Lee a party. Then three days later, the gig will take place at the Shadow club."

Kiba: "Shadow club? That fancy place?"

Shino: "Yea. Each band will be performing an equal number of songs, 3. This will hold the audience's attention and we could earn some good money this way."

Sasuke: "You really have outdone yourself again, Shino."

Shino: "……."

Neji: "So, what is the theme for that specific gig?"

Sakura: "It is supposedly fancy wear."

Ino: "Yes! I can wear that beautiful dress that I have been dieing to wear."

Shikamaru. "Great. One way to have my troublesome mother to force me to go shopping with her for one little gig."

Naruto: "Don't worry! You could always borrow one of my suits!"

Chouji: "Do you even have a suit?"

Naruto: "………..oops."

Ino and Sakura: "NARUTO!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, and Neji: "Dobe."

Naruto: "HEY!"

Lee: "Anyway, I have to go. Gai-sensei wants me to do something for him. Bye!"

As Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee left the Hyuuga compound, the Kunoichis and Shinobis split up, girls to the dojo in the Main wing and boys to the dojo in the branch wing. They were having a sleepover cause, lucky for them, there was no school that whole week, thanks to Thanksgiving. The 4 girls and the 4 guys warned each other not to sneak around, spying on them. Sakura waved a finger at them saying, "You guys better not sneak up on us and eavesdrop. Especially Naruto." Naruto grinned mischievously and replied, "You got it, ma'am." Ino glared at Naruto. "We are warning you. Or else you will suffering nicely in the morning." The guys didn't really want to suffer, knowing how girls got their ways all the time.

(Kunoichis)

Tenten yawned and plopped right down on her futon. Ino and Sakura were fighting about something really stupid when Hinata came up with an idea. "H-how about we g-g-go and play truth of dare amongst ourselves?" Tenten's face brighten up and she pulled out a kunai. "We will use this to spin. It is like spin the bottle style only we are playing truth or dare. How about it, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan?"

Sakura and Ino stopped bickering and nodded to agreement. "I am going to enjoy embarrassing forehead girl here." "Oh, yeah? Wait 'til it's your turn, Ino-pig!" Hinata nervously stopped their agreement before it got any nastier. "How about i-inviting the guys t-to plat with us…you know?" Tenten clapped her hands together and grinned. "Yes! More embarrassment to go around. I'll go get them!"

As Tenten said that, she slid the door open and tripped over a mass of some sort. "Uff! What the?" Tenten looked behind her and found the Shinobis nervously saying hello. Naruto was the first to speak. "Hey, Tenten-chan. We were…um…just passing by! Yeah, you just happen to be walking out of the dojo." Sasuke smacked Naruto on the back of his head. "Dobe. We have been caught." Shikamaru sighed. "But we will join you girls to a game of truth of dare."

As the teens arranged themselves comfortably, Sakura wanted to spin the kunai first. "Oh, can I spin the kunai first?" Ino snorted. "Yeah, you just afraid that you will be first to be embarrassed." "Argh! INO-PIG!" Shikamaru sighed and spin the kunai. "Troublesome women. I'll spin." No one else complained and planned attention to the kunai.

Sasuke: 'This is rich.'

Neji: 'One way to harass Uchiha.'

Naruto: 'I wonder if I can get some ramen right now.'

Shikamaru: 'Troublesome game.'

Tenten: 'Get ready to be embarrassed, Hyuuga Neji.'

Hinata: 'N-Naruto-kun looks…. nice.'

Ino: 'I hope it lands on forehead girl.'

Sakura: 'I hope it lands on Ino-pig.'

As the kunai slowed down, the group sucked in their breaths. It landed on…. the heiress on the Hyuuga family! Everyone but Hinata let out a sigh in relief while Hinata panicked. Shikamaru sighed in disappointment.

"Okay Hinata. Truth or dare." Neji's eyes narrowed.

"If you do anything funny to her, Nara, I'll-" Naruto sighed.

"Neji, this is a game anyway. Chill." Hinata hesitated and respond but concluded to an answer.

"T-t-truth." The girls and guys sighed in disappointment.

Shikamaru yawned. "Okay, truth. This is so troublesome to think of a question. Um…how about this. What was your first impression of Uchiha here?"

Hinata tensed up. The girls groaned. "That is TOO easy of a question."

Shika shrugged. "Too troublesome to think of one." Sasuke smirked. "So, how about it, Hinata. What did you think of me at first?"

"Actually…" responds Hinata, shifting a bit in her seat and looking uncomfortable.

"Actually…?" pressed Sakura, urging her to go on.

"I thought of you as a stuck up smartass who only cared about be high mighty top ninja-to-be!" Hinata finally spits out, her face flaming and hot.

The room is silent as her confession sinks in. "Well, that was...unexpected," Tenten says, breaking the silence.

Hinata stares at the floor, afraid to look at everyone, especially Sasuke. Suddenly, she feels a hand on her head, the presence of someone kneeling next to her.

"Now now, Hinata, is that all?" Hinata looks up into the face of an unmad Sasuke and relaxes a bit.

"You're…not mad?" she asks, hesitating a bit.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? You should've heard the things Naruto used to say about me during our days at the academy!" he says with a smirk. Pausing for a moment, he continues. "Besides, I'm sure you don't feel the same way about me now?"

"Actually, I still think you are a smartass," Hinata replied nervously.

Sasuke sighed and sat down. Ino and Sakura were obviously shocked to hear what Hinata said. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were snickering in the background. Hinata shrugged that off and spun the kunai. It landed on……

The Hyuuga prodigy. Neji groaned and said, "Dare. A man who can't do a dare is no man himself."

Naruto itched his head in respond with a duh "huh?"

Tenten greedily laughed. Her aura grew evil and scared Shikamaru and Naruto. "Yes, Hinata-chan. You should embarrass your stupid cousin."

Sasuke gulped down his cup of water with a grunt of approval. "Don't even think about hesitating, Hinata."

Ino grinned. "OH, this is SO blackmail!"

Shikamaru yawned. "Why do I even bother to do so."

Hinata had finally came up with a dare. "I…dare Neji-niisan…to…to…"

Everyone leaned in to here what she was going to say. "To what?" urged Naruto.

"To strip to his underwear. And then stay like that for the whole night," blurted out as Hinata's face turned beet red.

Everyone just blinked for a few seconds before the dare hit them like a truck.

Neji turned beet red like Hinata and protested. "Hinata-sama," Neji said monotonely. "What are you trying to do? That is too stupid to do." Despite of all of those words, Neji's face couldn't hide the truth.

Sasuke was smirking like crazy while both Shikamaru and Naruto were supporting each other from laughing too much. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were giggling loudly and Hinata was smiling a little.

Tenten wiped away her tears. "Oh, you are good at this, Hinata-chan. Really." Sasuke smirked. "Either that or else Hyuuga has to do a strip dance for 5 minutes."

Neji glared daggers at the sharingan user and sighed, deeply. He stood up and began to strip to his underwear. The girls' giggling was out of control while the guys were silent as a deadpan. They couldn't really laugh because it was kind of scary for them.

Neji slowly opened his jacket, really fishnets. He took that off as well, showing his well-developed upper body. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten blushed and giggled even louder. He slowly looked down at his pants, wishing very some mercy. He sighed and proceed to unzip his pants. He was wearing black, silk boxers underneath it all and the guys sighed in relief.

"Well, at you didn't wear your briefs today," Sasuke said with a face that tried to hold back his laughter. Neji growled at Sasuke and said, "A really Shinobi member wears boxers, unlike some other dobe." Naruto started to say something when Hinata held out her hand. Hinata's face was red.

"Ano…your clothes, niisan." Neji looked at the hand for a long time and gave up. He folded his attire and placed them on her outstretched hand. "Here." Tenten noticed a small detail. "You forgot something. Your hair tie." Neji glared at her and untied his hair. Hinata thanked him and placed his clothes to the side.

Let's say that Neji's image was very sexy. His dark hair pooled around his broad shoulders as a shadow fell across his well-developed torso. His arms and legs were in shape as well and to make it even sexier, he was wearing only his black, silky boxers.

"So, I spin now?" As Neji's spun the kunai and began to think of some truth or dare questions. Everyone began to sweats as the kunai slowed down and pointed to…

"ME?" exclaimed Ino, who was in shock. Sakura smirked and said, "Don't go easy on her, Neji-kun." Neji flinched at the sound of –kun of his head. Shikamaru noticed this and sighed.

"So, Ino. Truth or dare?" Neji gave Ino an icy glare, hoping that he was giving her the urge to go for the dare. She went 'hmph' and crossed her arms. "Dare. I, Yamanaka Ino, will not back down! Got it?" Naruto replied yes simply with a stupid grin. Neji smirked evilly.

"I dare you to ask Shino out on a date. Call it a friendly get together at a coffee shop." Sakura and Tenten were doubling up in the background while Naruto was rolling around, laughing his head off.

Ino stuck her lower lip out and went 'hmph' with her arms crossed. "Fine. I can handle Shino." Shikamaru disagreed. "I am not sure. That guy is a totally mystery. Asking him out on a 'friendly get together' could possibly have him open up a bit."

Sakura nodded and suggested that Ino go spin the kunai. Ino sighed and spun the sharp weapon. It landed on…

"NANI!" yelled out Sakura as it pointed at her. Ino smirked. "Truth of dare, forehead girl." Sakura sighed. "Truth."

"Okay…what…oh this is what I have always wanted to know. How far have you gone with a guy?" Everyone's jaws were touching the ground when they heard this. "NANI? Do you think that I will answer that!"

Ino shrugged. "Or you could just give Naruto a foot massage. Your choice." Sakura grumbled and sighed. "I think my farthest is…" She curiously looked at everyone, who leaned in to listen more closely.

"Kissing. No further." The girls sighed in disappointment. (What were you guys wanting her to say?) The guys were not really caring but Neji had this sad look and the only person who noticed was Shikamaru and Sasuke. Unfortunately, Neji and Shikamaru doesn't know that Sasuke knows.

Sakura grinned and spun the kunai. "I wonder who is next?"

* * *

So, how is it? Like it or not? What should the other truths or dares be? R&R and give me some suggestions!

Sorry for all the grammar errors and for the long delay in updating!


	5. Putting the fun in dysfunctional

Blind Love

* * *

Summary: A girl moves into a town and wants to start a new life. She meets a strange boy who surprisingly changed her life. Little did she know that how much blind love could really be? This is a story of a high school student named Tenten.

'Text' - Character's thoughts

(Text) – Author's note

'**Text'** - Inner selves

So, seeing that NOBODY suggested any truth or dare questions, I'll make up some of my own. This chapter took forever because of Finals. I HATE FINALS AND WILL FOREVER! At least summer is here!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Putting the fun in dysfunctional. Not really!

"Hmm…I wonder who is next?" The kunai continue to spin as everyone was in deep thoughts.

'I hope it lands on Naruto,' thought Sasuke. 'I want to see that dobe do something utterly humiliating.'

Shikamaru smirked. 'Ino has to ask Shino to a _friendly get together _and she is in for a big surprise.' Shikamaru snickered inwardly as he watched the kunai start to slow down.

'I AM HUNGRY! I WANT MY MIDNIGHT SNACK NOW! Hmm…about 5 cups of ramen should do it,' concluded Naruto.

Neji just sadly stared down at the floor as he slightly shivered. 'I am glad that Hinata-sama allowed me to wear my headband.'

Sakura grinned mischievously. 'I hope it lands on Ten-chan. I want to know whether she has no secrets or whether she has guts.'

Ino pouted. 'Aw, man! **I know. Shino is okay but he is too damn quiet half the time to be attractive. **I know! And what is with the high collar shirt? That man has no fashion sense at all.'

Hinata was twiddling with her thumbs. 'I hope I don't choke up in front of Naruto-kun.'

Tenten smirked. 'Neji looks like he is cold. I feel sorry for him but I don't know.'

The kunai slowed stopped at…

"OWAH?" exclaimed Tenten in surprise. Hinata and Neji hushed her while everyone else was covering their mouths up with their hands to muffle the giggling noise.

Sakura grinned evilly and asked what everyone has to ask. "Truth or dare." Tenten hesitated and answered the question after some thinking. "Truth." Sakura sighed and disappointment. "Okay, fine. What is one of the most mysterious past events you can remember but you can't totally remember?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that?" Ino nodded in agreement. "Yeah, forehead-girl. What kind of question of that?" Sakura glared at Ino. "Well, Ino-pig. It is a very in-depth question. And I don't want to harass you too much."

Shikamaru and Naruto pouted. "Well, this is no fun if you go easy on her. Right, Shika?" "Yeah, yeah. This is too much of a hassle for me." Ino pounded Shikamaru on the head. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IS TOO MUCH A HASSLE! YO-" Sasuke covered Ino's mouth and pulled her down and sit. "Shut up, Ino." Ino blushed and replied, "Of course, _Sasuke-kun!_"

Tenten suddenly remember the weird dream. Neji leaned in to listen. "So, are you going to tell us or not, Tenten-san?" Tenten straighten up and leaned forward. "I had a strange dream about one of my childhood memories. It is…" She glanced at everyone, who was listening very hard. "…very eerie. I was crying in a tree when a boy came up and tried to comfort me. I was 5 back then but I was living here."

"Ehh?" shouted Naruto. "You use to live here?" Tenten looked at him like he was crazy, which he is. "Uh, yeah. I told you before." "Really? OH." Tenten groaned and went back to the story. "Anyway, I was crying but that is a whole different story." Hinata became really into the story. "Can you tell us why?" Tenten shook her head.

"No. Sorry. Anyway, I don't remember how this boy even looked like. All I see is a figure of a 5-year-old boy. And I made a promise with him to meet with him again and become friends when I come back. But…" She looked at the expression on everyone's face. "I don't remember who he is and what his name is or what he looks like!" Neji breaths sharpen as he heard her. 'Wait. So, she doesn't remember?'

To be honest, Neji felt like he was stabbed in the back. 'I really can't believe that Tenten can't remember the important parts.' Sasuke glanced at Neji and saw Neji's expression was more hurt then surprise.

'Hmm…I have a hunch and my hunches are always right.'

Tenten crossed her arms. "Happy, Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled and nodded. Ino groaned and slapped her forehead. "That was a waste of time." Tenten shrugged and spun the kunai.

The kunai spun off and landed on Naruto. Tenten grinned. "Truth of dare, Uzumaki." Naruto grinned and shouted his response. "Dare! I can take a dare! Come on and bring it, baby!"

Tenten leaned back on the wall and grinned. "I dare you to chug 10 cans of soda." Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "ALRIGHT! THAT SHOULD BE EASY!"

5 minutes later…

BLECH! Naruto's vomiting was heard from down the hallway. Everyone was getting sick from just listening. Sakura and Ino were green and leaned on each other with their hands on their forehead. "Uh. Naruto is making me sick. How about you, Ino?"

"S-same here, Sakura. I hope he is done." Just as Ino said that, Naruto walked in with a seasick look on his face. "Well, time for me to spin." He wobbled over and spun the kunai weakly. It immediately landed on Sasuke.

"T-t-truth of dare, t-teme." Sasuke smirked. "Dare. Let's see what you can do, dobe." Naruto snapped and got out of his critical condition. "DON'T CALL ME DOBE, TEME!" "DDDDDDooooooobbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeee," said Sasuke, who dragged out the word just to annoy Naruto even more. He raised a fist into the air. "Okay! That does it!" Just as Naruto started to run towards Sasuke, Neji stuck his foot out and tripped Naruto, who in turn, landed on his face. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR NEJI?"

Neji turned and looked at the midnight moon. "You should pay attention to giving Sasuke the humiliation of his life then killing him." Naruto blinked and sighed. "Okay. I dare this bastard here to do the kiss the one person in this room."

Sasuke's head snapped up and he tried his hardest to sent daggers from his eyes. He groaned and stood up. Both Neji and Shikamaru were hoping that one of the girls get kissed because all of his friends, Shino, Chouji, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, know that Sasuke hate to get involved in any way with girls. But this also wanted them to know if he is gay are not.

Sasuke looked at the room arrangement. From Sasuke's left all the way around in order are the following: Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten. Sasuke stepped into the very middle of the circle.

Ino was having hearts in her eyes while Sakura sort blushed while looking away with an angry face. Tenten knew that she wasn't going to get kissed and sighed in relief. Neji and Shikamaru were exchanging looks.

Sasuke sighed. 'I definitely don't want to kiss Shikamaru and Ino. Sakura is…out of the question.' Sasuke turned towards Hyuuga and Tenten. He grinned and started walk towards them.

Tenten sighed in relief without noticed that Sasuke was in her general direction. 'Phew. I know that he won't kiss me. So, maybe he is gay. That could be bad for Sakura-chan though.'

Neji was sweating like crazy when Sasuke started to walk towards him. He tried his hardest to keep a compose look on his face but due to the fact that he one layer from being naked, he freaked out. 'Great. Longhaired man in black, silk boxers and a forehead band turns him on. My first kiss with a gay idiot! Kill me somebody!'

Neji closed his eyes, hoping to disappear into thin air, waiting for Uchiha's lips to press against his when he heard every else gasp. He closing opened his eyes and freaked out again.

'That damn Uchiha is kissing Tenten!' Tenten was shock, with her facial expression to support that idea. Sasuke pulled away after 5 very long seconds. "Well, that wasn't so bad was it, Ten-chan?"

Tenten clutched her fist and punched Uchiha, hard. Sasuke landed on top of Sakura, who happened to be sitting across of Tenten. "Tenten! Why did you punch Sasuke?"

Tenten wiped away the imaginary cooties that lingered on her lips and spitefully pointed on Sasuke. "Because that idiot stole my first kiss!" Sasuke rubbed the lump that was still growing on his left cheek.

"Well excuse me for choosing you. Like I had a choice either." "Oh yes you did! You could have kissed Hinata, Ino, or Sakura!" "Well, you were new so I wanted to test you!" Tenten stood to fell the stream to really boil up inside of her.

"Eto…Sasuke-kun, w-why don't you s-spin the kunai?" Sasuke sighed out his anger and sat down. "Fine, Hinata-chan." He spun the kunai with hiss right while his left was on his cheek.

Tenten was fuming. 'That chicken hair idiot kissed me! My first kiss was supposed to be from my true love! ARGH!'

Neji was trying to win the inner mind war. 'This sucks! Uchiha kisses Tenten and I am in my underwear. And it's freaking cold.'

Ino was disappointment and slightly angry that Tenten. 'I can believe that Sasuke-kun didn't kiss me but decided to kiss that new bitch!'

Sakura sighed. 'Well, my crush for Sasuke is all for nothing in the end. That's life.'

Naruto smirked like crazy at Sasuke, who glared at Naruto. 'Bend down, Sasuke! Bend down and kiss my feet! Ha ha ha!'

The kunai slowed down and landed on Neji, again. Neji groaned and bent his head down, allowing his hair to pool around his head. Sasuke smirked and looked at the sadden prodigy. "So, what's it going to be? Truth or dare, Hyuuga?" Neji glared at the other prodigy from behind his hair.

"Truth. I am getting tired so let's make this the last time before we go to sleep." Naruto pouted. "Aww, but Neji! It was getting interesting!" Neji glared at the Kyuubi. "Unless you want to die in your sleep, I suggest we do what I say." Naruto shuted up right away.

Sasuke smirked. "Okay, here is your truth. What would you say if you meet your first love again?" Neji smiled at this question. Tenten saw this and wondered who was his first love.

"I would say 'a bird flies freely like love' because that is what I promised to tell her." Everyone was surprised but the silence was broken by Naruto's laughter. "A bird flies freely like love! What a stupid catch phrase! You are never going to hook up with some chicks like that." Neji simply took a breathe and punch Naruto in the head. "Well, it's time to go sleep. Good night, ladies."

"Good night boys!" shouted Ino and Sakura. Tenten simply yawned and crawled under her sleeping bag. The rest of the girls did the same. "Well, that went well," stated Hinata as soon as she turned off the lights. Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Ten-chan got kissed by Sasuke! What did you think of it?" Ino suddenly got excited like Sakura. "Yeah! Is he a good kisser?" Tenten groaned and sat up, to see both girls. "Look. I don't like Sasuke and the only thing that happened is that our lips touched. No more. No less."

Hinata thought about it. "But my cousin was certainly about to kill Sasuke. Especially when he kissed you. I think he is jealous, don't you?" Sakura gasped and smiled. "That would be so cool!" Tenten decided to change the subject and fast. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Who did you kiss? You told us that you kissed someone so who?"

Sakura blinked while Hinata and Ino exchanged nervous glances. "Umm, I don't think you have to answer to that, Sakura-chan." "Yeah! It is private info. Even Shika-kun would agree." Sakura smiled and nodded. "Sorry Tenten. Personally, it is a private thing but it also nags me." Hinata sat up. "What do you mean by that, Sakura-chan?" Sakura sat up too. "Usually you would know who you kissed. All I can remember is when I kissed not who I kissed." Ino sat up very suddenly. "What? You don't know who but you know when? When?" "Middle school. I am not sure what year. But I can say definitely not in the 8th grade."

Ino and Hinata looked at each other and immediately decided to go to sleep. "Um, if you guys don't want to get Neji-kun in here to kill us, I suggest we sleep. Night Sakura! Night Hinata! Night Tenten!" A chorus of good nights went around and the room fell silent once again. Tenten continued to lay there was thoughts of Sakura and her anonymous kisser. Her thoughts suddenly flew to Sasuke and when he kissed her. Those soft lips. Tenten realized what she just thought about and instantaneously blushed. 'I must be going crazy. Sleep is what I need. Yeah'

As Tenten fell asleep, Neji was laying in his futon, pondering as much as Tenten did. 'I can't believe that Tenten doesn't remember about the time we met.' He turned to his side, with his sleeping clothes back on. 'For some reason, this frustrates me. I really need to sleep. Besides, it is Thanksgiving week.'

At next morning…

Tenten woke up really early and yawned as dawn gently peeked out from the horizon. 'Morning, huh? I hope I remember where the training room is in this huge Hyuuga mansion.' She was hoping to get some training in before the others woke up.

As she took a left turn down some random hallway, she passed by a room and heard something. She became curious and started to tiptoe towards the room. Then she stopped and tried to reason herself of why it was a bad idea. 'No, stupid. I would be trespassing. That would definitely have Hyuugas chasing my butt to kill me. **But it could be about me!** But that would still be bad for eavesdropping. **But it may get you something out of it! **Still bad!' After 5 minutes of having an inner mind war with herself, her subconscious won and she pressed one ear up against the paper door.

She heard the boys and she grinned evilly inwardly. "I want some ramen!" She frowned, realizing the voice belonged to the ramen lover, Naruto. "Aww, just shut up. I am tired and I want some sleep." She frowned even more, knowing the lazy person, Shikamaru. "Shut up, dobe." "What did you say, teme?" She frowned even more as she heard Sasuke call Naruto dobe. "Hey, I am trying to meditate here." Tenten growled at the name of the person, Neji.

She groaned. 'Great. Instead, I found them.' She started to walk away when she heard Naruto asked, "So, what do guys think?" She immediately rushed quietly to the sliding door and pressed her ear up against it.

Sasuke scoffed and laid back down onto his futon. "What do you mean, dobe?" Just as Sasuke pushed Naruto's button big time, Shikamaru clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth. "What he means is that what you think of last night?" The flashback of Sasuke kissing Tenten urked Neji and he opened his eyes.

Sasuke smiled and sat back up while leaning casually on his left arm. He smirked as he noticed that the other prodigy listening very closely. "Oh, you mean about that Truth or Dare game we played with the Kunoichis? I don't know. How about you, Nara?"

Shikamaru removed his hand away from Naruto's mouth and sat back on his futon. "It was a drag." Naruto snickered. "You're just lazy." Shikamaru glared at him. "Speak for yourself, Naruto." Neji rejoined the Shinobis and sat down with them. "Well, I just can't wait to see what happens when Ino asked Aburame to 'get some coffee'." Sasuke smirked. "Got that right."

Naruto slammed his fist onto his hand. "Not to mention that we can blackmail them." Sasuke looked at him like he was stupid, really stupid. "What is there to blackmail them with dobe?" "Ignoring that. Well…." While Naruto used his teeny, tin brain, Neji sighed. "Well, I thought that I was for sure going to catch a cold yesterday." Shikamaru turned his head at him. "From the looks of it, I think the girls were digging you."

Neji glared at the fellow Shinobi. "Let's see you half naked with only boxers on and your hair down." Shikamaru held up his hand to protest. "Nuh-uh. No thanks. I think I'll pass." Sasuke shook his head and glanced at Shikamaru.

"Well, I can't wait to see your expression when we discover that Ino actually likes Aburame more then you, Nara." Shikamaru glared at the leader singer of the group. "Oh, what about Sakura? What if she likes…say, Lee?" Both Neji and Sasuke glared at Shikamaru and in unison shouted, "Don't even think about it, Nara." With that, they both glared at each other without batting an eyelash.

Naruto and Shikamaru sighed at the tension this two prodigy had. Even though Neji was older, Sasuke was the leader and founder of the group. Their bond was very strange, probably stranger then the bond between Sasuke and Naruto but that is besides the point.

"Um, I think you guys should really break it up." Neji sneered at Sasuke and went back to meditating. Sasuke sighed and laid back down. Naruto's head popped up another question. "Hey, hey! Sasuke-teme! What was it like to kiss Tenten?" Neji fell onto his side while Tenten braced herself against the wall. 'That idiot, just popping a question about me into this whole conversation.'

Sasuke smirked at the thought and glanced at Neji, who was picking himself up from the ground with his poker face. But Sasuke could read his face as clear as a bell. "The kiss was…let's just say that it was pleasant." Neji raised an eyebrow and neatly folded up his futon.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing, Hyuuga? It is only 5 in morning." Neji sneered at Sasuke. "I usually wake up at 2 back since you guys were here, I've decided to sleep a little late. Now it's time for me to practice before breakfast."

Tenten didn't hear that at all. She left right after Sasuke said, "The kiss was…let's just say that is was pleasant." She shivered at the idea of Sasuke having a crush on her when it was obviously that he liked Sakura. She turned into a random room and found the dojo. She smiled and saw the garden in the back with some trees that was scraped up. 'Bet you that Neji used those as targets.'

She shrugged and pulled out some kunais. She immediately threw them at the target and jumped into the air while pulling out some senbons out of nowhere and aimed at the leaves that were floating down. She immediately threw a senbon, which went through all 5 leaves right through the middle. Before she landed, she pulled out her katana and ran towards the tree, cutting off leaves and cutting those in half before they even reached the ground. She immediately threw some shurikens at the bark of the tree, creating a symbol. She then landed on her hands and flipped into the air doing a double somersault in the air and she landed on the ground softly and gracefully on her feet and grinned at her artwork. She made the sign of the leaf on the tree and did it within ten seconds. She stood back to admire it while she gently reached and pulled out a kunai. She smartly threw it behind her and didn't hear it land anywhere. She smirked. "So, you are there, Neji_-kun_. I was afraid that you didn't catch that kunai." Neji, who was standing on the outdoor porch, held a kunai with two fingers while tossing it up and down with only one finger.

He smirked as he walked next to her. "Such fine craftsmanship Tenten-_chan_. I didn't think you would discover my presence. I did seal up my charka." She shook her head playfully and started to pick up all of her weapons. "My, my. The great Hyuuga Neji doesn't know about my skills. Shame, shame. You should know what I excel at." Neji looked at the mess of weapons in the back. "Yeah. Weaponry. And you are quite light on your feet, too"

Tenten grinned as she concealed all of her weapons within her outfit. Neji stared with amazement that she could do that. 'Where the heck did all of those weapons go? There is too much to hide them in that outfit of hers.' She grinned and looked up. "The weather will be really nice today, don't you think?" Neji looked up and noticed the cloudless, sunny sky and the perfect temperature. "Indeed."

Neji was hoping to get some training in when he saw Tenten training already. He decided to stay and watch her training with all of her weapons. For a second, she amazed him with her fighting style but then he realized that this was Tenten he was watching. She does everything her style. "Tenten, may I have the opportunity to train with you?" She smiled at Neji's humbleness. She crossed her arms and pretending that he was extremely stupid to ask that question.

"What ever do you mean, Hyuuga?" Neji raised an eyebrow at her response. "You. Me. Train. Duh." She mocked him and gasped. "OH! But wait. I don't want to hate that pretty face of yours. Or else your fangirls will be devastated and you could become unpopular!" She continued to mock him until suddenly, a kunai was sent flying towards her. She smiled and caught the kunai without even looking. She looked behind her and saw the Neji smirking at her actions.

"Okay. A challenge between you and me. Who ever lose has to do whatever the winner says. Deal?" Tenten smiled at the test and shook his hand. "Deal. But let's make it more interesting. How about the loser has to do that for the rest of the holidays? He or she has to contribute himself or herself to the other 24/7, no matter where you are or what the command is. Deal?" Neji smirked at the thought of Tenten being his slave for a week. "Deal."

With that, they both decided to do a hand-to-hand combat fight, or what Rock Lee does best, Taijutsu. As they both positioned themselves about five yards away from each, Neji took the Hyuuga stance. She simply did her own stance. "Now, don't complain with I win, Neji." He smirked and did some hand signs. "Same goes for you, Tenten."

Tenten focused all of her charka on her feet and disappeared. Neji quietly listened and blocked the upcoming kick that was being directed at his left side of his face. He smirked and glanced at Tenten. She was actually not surprised to see that the great Neji Hyuuga could sense and block that. She immediately did a Taijutsu move. "Leaf Hurricane." Neji jumped and smirked again as he rose up into the air. "Lee uses that move all the time. It's not going to work." She scowled at him as she launched a number of taijutsus.

As Neji dodged a lot of her shots, he couldn't help but notice to she was different from all of the other girls. Even though she was a tomboy, she was definitely not shy when it comes to fighting. It started to grow difficult when blocking her shots. 'Don't tell me that that girl is actually improving, not getting tired.'

Neji continued to dodge her attacks as she maintained the barrage of punches and kicks. 'Why can't this guy just give up!' Neji smirked as he avoided a punch and punch her back in her stomach. She flew a few feet and landed hard on her stomach. She growled and flipped onto her feet gracefully. She struck another posture and before she could attack, she noticed something about his eyes. There were veins all around his eyes and it looked like he was penetrating everything around him. 'He actually looks like he can actually see.'

Neji smirked. "I see that you have noticed my bloodline has been activated." She didn't let her guard down so she just asked her questions from 10 feet away from him. "A Kekkei Genkai?" Neji nodded. "Byakugan. A Hyuuga trait passed down by Hyuugas only." "So, down Hinata-chan have this bloodline too?" Neji felt his anger rage even more. "Yes but she doesn't deserve to possess such skill." With that, Neji attacked her before she could react. He did a roundhouse kick. Tenten flowed with it. She flipped over his head and landed behind him.

"That is not how you treat a lady or attract a girlfriend." He smirked. "Who said I was fighting a lady or getting a girlfriend?" With that, he focused all of his charka to his right palm. "JYUUKEN!" He thrust his palm at her stomach and caused her to throw up blood. "Tenten!" Neji deactivated his kekkei genkai and rushed over to her. She was on all fours coughing up the remaining blood from inside her mouth. "Tenten, are you alright?" He kneeled and got a look at her face but she grabbed his collar and pulled him in. She glared at him with blood dripping down her mouth. "You win this time. Don't think that I am chickening out. Your…thing or what every it was just reminded myself about breakfast." She glared at him for five seconds before she fainted. He quickly caught her and stared down at her. "Damn it, why do you have to be her!"

He scooped her up and slowly carried her into the dojo. He set her down gently and took off his shirt to use as a pillow. He activated the Byakugan once again and poked a spot on her stomach. "There. That should stop the bleeding and ease the pain." As he wiped off the blood that dripped from her mouth, her couldn't help but stare into her face. "Why do you have to be her and have Uchiha kiss you? I am so confused."

He sighed and touched his forehead. He winced and removed his hand from it. "Maybe I can enjoy life before _that_ happens. Besides…" He gently touched her cheek and she, unconsciously leaned into the warmth of the unknown object. He smirked in a soft way and continued to feel the soft skin of Tenten.

"It will be only a matter of time before it comes."

As Neji left the room, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru sighed. "He really is too obvious." "Nah. You think, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru scoffed at Sasuke. "What I mean is that he isn't the type to show much emotion yet his body is saying it all for him." Naruto crooked his head to the side. "His body?" Shikamaru slapped his forehead. "Body movements. Duh!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement with the keyboardist. "Nara is right." "And suddenly, I like the nickname Shika that Ino calls me." Sasuke glared at Shikamaru for interrupting the whole conversation. "Anyway, Neji does an okay job of concealing his emotions with his poker face but his charka level flickers with his emotions." Naruto smartly nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I got it." 'What the heck are they talking about!'

Sasuke smirked. "I mean, Nara Shikamaru can't help but smiled in the shadows about _you-know-who_." "Shut up, Uchiha," growled Shikamaru. "Oh! Is that a threat, _Shika?_" As the two geniuses, one in ninja ways and one in school, glared at each other, Naruto slammed his fist into his hand.

"I've got it!" Shikamaru's and Sasuke's eye contact broke and glared at the loud, blondie in the room. "Since we dared Ino to ask Shino for a date, then why don't we all spy on her?" Sasuke and Shikamaru blinked at this new proposal. This was probably one of those rare times where Naruto actually said something smart.

Shikamaru sighed either in relief or disappoint for Naruto interrupting. "Well, we have nothing to do today anyway." Sasuke smirked and turned to Shikamaru with the grin that everyone wanted to smack right off of his face.

Shikamaru sneered at the vocalist of the Shinobis. "What?" "Oh, nothing. I just think a certain someone is going to jealous when we find out that Ino actually likes Aburame." Naruto grinned mischievously and nodded in agreement. "Imagine the look on his face, Sasuke-teme." Sasuke looked at Naruto was a bored look. "Don't kill it, dobe." "Grrr."

Shikamaru puffed and huffed through his nostrils and stubbornly turned away from those two with his arms crossed and his cheeks tinted with red as the beautiful rose that grew outside the windows. "What are you bakas talking about?" Sasuke smirked. "Sure." Shikamaru, the boy with 200 IQ also had very good rebuttals for situations like these.

"Hey, Naruto! Have you heard about that guy who had a major crush on Haruno Sakura?" Naruto saw Sasuke's head snap up as Shikamaru sneaked a wink a Naruto. Naruto nodded at Shikamaru with an exchange of understandment. "Yeah. That guy is such a coward. She would appreciate it for he would just come out of his shell and say the truth. 'I like you, Sakura-chan.' I mean, how hard is that?" Sasuke couldn't control his mouth but his face was able to conceal most of his provoked emotions.

"I don't see you going up to Hinata and confessing that you like her!" Naruto sweatdropped under Sasuke's anger. 'Anger management.' "Look, I know what this is about. You thought that we were talking about you." Shikamaru had pulled an arrow in his sturdy bow and hit Sasuke bull's eye when he said that. Sasuke hesitated and stammered in his speech as his face grew red then his family fan.

"W-w-what gave you t-that I-I-idea?" Naruto and Shikamaru smirked at each other. 'Jackpot.' "Yeah, anyway what do you think about Neji still?" Sasuke immediately thanked the fates for changing the subject. "Well, he is certain is into our newest vocalist but…" He glanced at the two band mates. "There is something I just can't confirm if it is true or not." Shikamaru exchanged another set of glances of worries with Naruto.

"Uh, what do you mean Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at both Shikamaru and Naruto, his buddies from grade school, with a look that gave them both a bad feeling. "That…I don't know. Maybe Hyuuga likes say Sakura for instances." Shikamaru and Naruto gasped with an uncontrollable look on their faces. "NANI?"

Just as the keyboardist and the drummer shouted on top of their lungs, somebody knocked at the door. Sasuke slowly stood up and walked to the door. "Yes, what is it?" He slid the door open and came face to face with the older prodigy, Hyuuga Neji. They both continued to glare at each other at the doorway.

Naruto and Shikamaru both sweated. "Heh…so, Neji-kun. What took you so long for training?" Neji broke his staring contest and walked into the room. "I was doing a bit of something that doesn't concern you." Naruto pouted and sighed. "And you are still in your pajamas? How immature." Neji looked down at his black yukata and glanced a Naruto blue PJ bottoms, white tee, and some animal hat on his head. 'Looks who's talking.'

(((((((((((((((((((((About 10 minutes ago)))))))))))))))))))))

Tenten slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Ugh. I have a bad headache." Her eyes started to focus a little more and she finally saw her surroundings. 'Wah! I forgot that I am in the dojo!' She remembered about Neji and looked to her left. There sat Hyuuga Neji, who was sitting against the wall. From the looks of it, he is meditating but as Tenten looked even more closely, she stifled a giggle down. Neji was actually sleeping.

She slowly crawled towards Neji. She couldn't help but stare at his physical features that made him popular. 'The popular Hottie who doesn't talk much when not around his friends. I hear he even threatens girls to stay away from him.' She reached out to touch his cheek. 'But he seems lonely a lot. Why?' Just as her whole hand rested on his right cheek, Neji's eyes flew open and in a flash, Tenten was pushed to her stomach roughly with a kunai held up to his throat. Neji's kekkei genkai was activated and he was breathing pretty hard. "Tenten?" Tenten squirmed under Neji. "Can…you get…off of me? I can't breathe." Neji immediately withdrew his weapon and got off of her. "Sorry. Don't do that to me again."

He immediately turned away from her and fixed his yukata while Tenten slowly got on to her feet. "What happen to me?" "You fainted and I had no choice but to take you inside." She whirled around instantly. "Wait! So does that mean I lost the bet!" Neji smirked at her and continued to fix himself. He was untying his hair to redo it.

"Yes. And you agreed to live up to this bet so you get to be my personal servant for the rest of the holiday." Tenten couldn't believe her ears. "P-p-personal servant! Are you crazy or perverted, tell me!" Neji stopped and glared at her. "Neither thank you." He turned once again and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" He stopped and looked at Tenten with an annoyed look. "What?" She shyly looked down at her feet. "Can you help me get to my room? I kind of don't know where to go from here." Neji looked at the very girl who was a tough-talking vocalist. A new student of the Leaf Academy and was a mean weapon specialist. His vocalist leader of his group kissed her and she was very girl who was his first love.

He sighed and couldn't hold back that soft smile. "…Sure." Tenten looked up and was glazing into the deepest, whitest (ha!) eyes she has ever since. (Probably will never ever see any other eyes from a young Hyuuga!) His gaze mesmerized her and he, too, couldn't pull himself away from her.

They started to lean in when the door of the dojo slid open and Neji abruptly pulled himself from Tenten and turned to look at the person who interrupted. "Who's there?" "You can calm down, Neji." Neji realized who it was and instantaneously straighten up. "Hiashi-sama!" The head of the Hyuuga stood there with a calm, yet surprised-to-see-Neji-in-the-room-with-a-girl look.

Tenten curiously looked from behind Neji and glanced up at Hyuuga Hiashi. She kept quiet as Neji bowed down at Hiashi. "I am sorry for interrupt your time. Please forgive us." Hiashi silently nodded at Neji and looked at Tenten with his solemn eyes. "You seem to training with your classmate. I will be using this dojo to train Hanabi so please hurry back to your rooms. That is all." As Neji and Tenten hurried out of the dojo, she couldn't help but glance but at him. Then she saw a young Hyuuga girl next to him. 'She must be Hanabi.' She looked young yet her eyes showed the intensity inside of her. 'Almost like Neji.'

Hiashi watched the young teens walk off. He couldn't help but think about Neji and the girl that he was with. As soon as Neji and Tenten were out of Hiashi's and Hanabi's sight and hearing distance, Neji stopped to catch his breathe. 'Damn. That man is good timing as usual.' Tenten tugged on Neji's sleeve. "Eto…Neji? Who was that?"

Neji straighten up and walked down the hall. "H-hey! I asked you a question!" She jogged by his side and glared up at him. "You should at least answer my question!" Neji stared up ahead and completely ignored her. "Less talking, more walking. And that is the first command from me." Tenten pouted. "You better not tell anyone about this bet or else Neji." He smirked and looked down at her. "Or else what, Tenten-_chan_?"

Tenten huffed at Neji as they silently walked down hallways and turned corners. After 3 turns and 4 hallways, Neji finally stopped by the girls' room. "This is where your friends are." Tenten looked at the door. "Thanks Neji. But you still haven't-" she turned around to look at Neji and only found an empty hallway. "-answered my question. Damn you, Hyuuga. Escaping at the perfect time to ask some questions."

Tenten shrugged and walked into the room, only to find all three girls now awaken. "Hey, Ten-chan! Where have you been?" Tenten sat in between Ino and Hinata. "I was training, Ino-chan. And guess who I ran into?" Sakura and Ino went into thinking mode when Hinata answered with confidence. "I bet you ran into Neji-niisan." Tenten, Ino, and Sakura gave her the how-did-you-know look. "Yeah. But I also ran into another guy. He looked pretty much fierce like most Hyuuga men I have seen."

"Well, duh. All the Hyuuga men look the same. '_Tough and fierce-looking'_ from what Neji-kun says." Tenten laughed at Sakura's comment. Hinata stood up and walked towards the window. She gently slid the covers to the side and allowed sunlight to dance around the room. "Woah! Too bright!" Tenten grinned and pat both Sakura and Ino on the back hard. "Oh, come on! It's only just some UV rays! Nothing to kill you guys, unless you girly ninjas want a tan," she added with an irritated look.

Hinata giggled and pointed at the bathroom. "I suggest we wake up and start to get dressed and go to breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us. And Ino-chan has a date to go to!" A vein popped out of Ino's forehead and she went completely crazy. "DATE! I CALL IT A SET UP! THOSE BOYS WANT TO DATE SHINO AND SOON ONE EVENT WILL LEAD UP TO ANOTHER AND THEN—" Sakura interrupted her with laugh. "Now what will the name of your son's and two daughters' names be? I think Takuya, Tomoka, and Miiko is cute, what do you think?" Ino screamed and shouted at Sakura. "SHUT UP FOREHEAD GIRL! I WILL NEVER MARRY THAT QUIET GUY AND THEN HAVE KIDS WITH HIM. I REATHER DIE THAT DO THAT! I AM PRETTY SURE THAT SASUKE-KUN WILL MARRY ME!" Sakura's abnormally large forehead had a vein popping out. "SASUKE-KUN WOULD NEVER MARRY A WEAKLING LIKE YOU!"

"Oh. So what kind of girl will he marry?" All the girls gasped and turned towards the door, only to find the Shinobis there, standing at the door fully dressed. Sasuke in a navy blue shirt and white shorts. Naruto in a black shirt and long orange pants. Shikamaru in a fishnet tee with a small jacket and some green men capris. Neji in a cream jacket with short sleeves and some black shorts that match his black headband. "S-SASUKE!"

Sasuke smirked as he strolled into the room. "My, my. All the ladies are arguing over me. At least the girls who do care," he added glancing at Shikamaru and Neji. They glared back at him. "Maybe Uchiha can't marry a girl." Sasuke glared at Neji. "An why can't Uchiha marry a lady, Hyuuga?" Neji shot daggers from his eyes. "Because maybe he is _gay_." "Oh! And I don't see you going after a girl yourself, Hyuuga."

Shikamaru and Naruto rolled their eyes. "This is too much of a hassle to stop." "Hey! That was my line, Naruto." Hinata nervously walked up to her cousin. "Neji-niisan. Um…can you the o-other guys leave f-for us to g-g-get dressed for the day?" Neji looked down at his shy cousin. "Yes, Hinata-sama."

After an hour of getting dressed, the Kunoichis' exited the room and found the Shinobis' waiting outside of the room. Neji was meditating, Sasuke was calming leaning against the wall, Shikamaru was lying down on his back, and Naruto was pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. Sasuke calmly opened his eyes and was the first to see the girls. "Finally. How long does it take to dressed?"

Both Ino and Sakura snorted and crossed their arms. "Looking good is an essential part of life!" Tenten rolled her eyes. "For those two bakas' lives that is." Sakura was wearing a red dress, black spandex that went to the top of her knees and a red ribbon to hold her head back from her bangs. Ino was wearing a purple skirt with a lighter purple shirt. Her long, blond hair was put up into a ponytail with a single huge strand of hair in front of her face. Hinata was wearing a cream-colored jacket, black capris, and was twiddling with her fingers as usual. And Tenten was wearing a pink Chinese sleeveless shirt with some baggy, black pants. Her hair was her traditional 2 bun-style way.

"Ano…gomen nasai for t-t-taking so long." Naruto shook his head with a grin on his face, which made Hinata blush even more. "That's okay, Hinata-chan. Let's go to the dining room to eat some breakfast. I'm starving!"

They entered the room and four people sat on one side while the other four sat on the other side. Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, and Sakura sat on one side and Shikamaru (who sat across of Neji), Ino, Naruto, Hinata.

Naruto: "So, what are we doing today?"

Ino: "Me and the girls are going shopping after I am done with that horrid dare."

Sasuke: "I think I am going to go back to my place for a bit."

Shikamaru: "Uh…I think I'll stick with Uchiha on this one."

Sakura: "I need to buy some stuff before we go shopping. Want to come with me Hinata? Tenten?"

Hinata: "…I guess so."

Tenten: "I…err…"

Neji (whispering to Tenten): "You're not going anywhere."

Tenten (who sighed): "I'll stay here at the estate."

Ino: "Great. So I have to suffer without anyone to support me."

Naruto: "Hey, Sasuke-teme. Can I follow you for today?"

Sasuke: "Do you have to, dobe?"

Naruto: "I am going to ignore that name and say yes."

Neji: "I'll stay here and train today."

Shikamaru: "Hey, Uchiha. Can I borrow the phone at your house later?"

Ino: "What for?"

Sakura: "He needs to call Shino and ask him about the upcoming gig."

Tenten: "How did you know?"

Sakura and Shikamaru: "It's really obvious."

After breakfast, Ino called Shino. "Aburame better not pick up that cellphone of his or else I'll—hey, Shino!" Al the girls were gathered in the front lawn with the guys sitting on the porch. "This is Ino. ….…I am actually calling to see if you're available. ….…I was wonder if you want get some coffee with me at Kage's Coffee Shop? ……Of course I drink coffee!" Everyone couldn't help but snicker at that comment.

"Really? ……Okay, so I'll meet you there. ……bye." She snapped the phone shut while shooting a glare at everyone. "I can't believe that he actually agreed to do that!" Shikamaru laughed. "So, it looks like the future couple is finally getting together. How _cute_." Ino shook her fist at Shikamaru. "I'll get you all back for this." And with that threat, she stormed off to the coffee shop. Sakura and Hinata left to buy some stuff and Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto went to actually spy on Ino and Shino.

With most of the young students gone, Tenten and Neji walked back into the estate and Neji escorted themselves to the room where Tenten first 'tried out' for the girl band. Neji grabbed a normal guitar and started to play a little tune while Tenten sat down in a chair next to him. After 10 long minutes of painstaking silence, Tenten sighed deeply. Deep enough for Neji to notice and stop playing. "What is it servant?"

Tenten stared at the guitar. "Are you going to tell me to do anything? Aren't you going to boss me around?" Neji stared at Tenten and resumed to playing a soft tune. "Well, if that is what you want then fine." "Wha?" Neji continued to play the tune but gave Tenten his infamous smirk. "And for my third command, I command you to tell me how you are so good at singing."

Tenten blinked. She smiled and leaped up. Neji raised an eyebrow and watched her skip to the piano. "It's probably because singing is like releasing your other inner selves." Neji's expression was like a wall. "Inner selves? Please do enlighten me, Tenten." Tenten opened the cover and hit the A key. The sound was sweet and she smiled gently at the piano. "Our other sides. The states of mind. Depressed, happy, hyper, sad, nervous, angry, confident, calm, jealous, love-struck, embarrassed, bubbly, and confused. These moods are the most recognizable so called 'states of mind' that I am referring to."

Neji nodded. He resumed back to his composition of guitar sounds. "And what kind of state am I in right now just by listening to this melody?" Tenten gave him the you're-just-trying-to-harass-me-with-some-some-challenge look. She closed her eyes and blocked out all sounds but Neji's artwork. As the melody reached her ears, she had a flashback of the very dream she had about her leaving the town at the age of 5. Her eyes slowly opened up and Neji stopped playing. They stared at each other for a good amount of time before Tenten sighed and resumed to her seat.

"Your melody is something about one person who misses his or her companion." Neji's eyes widen in surprise. Tenten couldn't help but grin at her successful analysis. "You're right." Tenten smiled and suddenly went into serious mode. "You haven't answered my question yet, Neji-_kun_." Neji put the guitar down and picked up some sheets of paper. He scribbled down some music notes. With the pen cap in his mouth, he tried his best to ask her his question. "Whatf questand?"

Tenten choked down her laughed and coughed into her hand. "About that man we met earlier. Hiashi was his name." Neji stopped writing and looked at Tenten with the pen cap still in his mouth. His closed the pen and held it in between his fingers, using it to scratch his head with it. (I do that with a mechanical pencil all the time!)

He sighed and allowed his head to flopped down carelessly. "I guess I have no choice but tell you." Tenten smiled, happy to finally learn something about the Hyuuga. "Hiashi looks related to you. Is he your dad?" Neji flinched and snapped at her. "Don't assume the first thing that pops in your head." Tenten went 'eep!' and meekly whispered an apology. He sighed in frustration. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

After 5 minutes of silence, Neji sighed again. "Hiashi-sama…he's…he is my uncle. Hiashi-sama is my dad's older twin brother." Tenten gasped. "Wait. So if he is your uncle, then that means that he is also Hinata-chan's father!" Neji nodded. "Bingo. And that girl that was with him is Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama's younger sister." Tenten was amazed. "Wow. Such a big family." He nodded solemnly. "There are two branches of the Hyuuga family. Main Branch and Side Branch. I am a member of the Side Branch while Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama, and Hinata-sama is part of the Main Branch."

Tenten was even more amazed. "So why is there two branches?" Neji's aura was pretty dark so Tenten laughed nervously. "So, what about that truth-of-dare game last night? It was totally entertaining." Neji's expression totally changed from solemn to a smart-ass look. "Entertaining is a good word to word it." "Word to word it?" Neji glared at her. "Don't push it _servant_."

Tenten laughed and stood up. "Do you want to train, _master_?" Neji grinned and walked towards the door. "If you want to make another bet then yes. Let's." Tenten grinned and ran to catch up with him. "Oh, it's on Hyuuga. If I win, you have to buy me whatever I want." "And if I win, you have to continue to train with me when I tell you to do so. Even after the first bet is over." Tenten grinned. "Now I don't mind losing to you. Damn you Neji."

* * *

YEA! Chapter 5 is finally done. Not bad, about 8000 words, not including the endnotes. That is my newest record! I see I got a lot of hits but not a lot of reviews. READING AND REVIEWING IS GOING TO ACTUALLY HELP FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, PROBLEMS, ADVICES, COMMENTS, OR ANYTHING ELSE, PLEASE JUST TYPE IT!

Hinata: "Ano…you n-need to calm down."

Sakura: "Sheesh. Don't get overexcited."

Tenten: "That is overexcitement?"

Naruto: "Correct! Sakura-chan is so smart!"

Sasuke: "And she is not dating you dobe."

Naruto: "WHAT WAS THAT, TEME?"

Neji: "This is too troublesome."

Shikamaru: "Tiresome."

Neji: "Whatever."

Ino: "Yes, you didn't add the part about the date thing."

Me: "I know. I want the next chapter to focus on that alone."

Shino: "Then you better make it good or else."

Everyone: "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE SHINO!"

Shino: "…That's for me to know and you to find out."

Kiba: "Damn Shino. When do I get to go out with a Hottie?"

Me: "Never."

Kiba: "WAH?"

Naruto: "Aww, better luck next time Kiba."

Ino: "By the way, where is Lee and Gai-sensei?"

Sakura: "Shouldn't they interrupting this whole conversation with their shouting about youth or something?"

Neji: "I locked the door so that they wouldn't and can't come in."

Sasuke: "Smart Hyuuga."

Neji: "Thank you Uchiha."

Well, I would like everyone who bothers to read the end notes to please leave a review. I don't care how long or short it could be but please! Over a thousand people have read this story but I only have like 20 reviews, I think. Many thanks for everyone who always are up to date with my story! And sorry for the long wait. My parents don't let me on the internet that much really. I get lucky if I do. Yeah it sucks for me to have a laptop but not have access to the worldwide web! Sigh. Life is small.

Ed: "HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SMALL THAT YOU HAVE TO USE A MAGNIFY GLASS TO SEE HIM?"

Naruto: "HEY! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU, PIPSQEAK!"

Al: "I wouldn't-"

Ed: "PIPSQEAK? LOOK WHO'S TALKING, SHORTY?"

Naruto: "WHY YOU, SO YOU THINK ALCHEMY IS BETTER THEN JUTSUS?"

Ed: "OH YEAH. CAN JUTSUS DO THIS?"

Ed clapped his hands together and placed them to the ground. A blue glow flashed and Ed pulled out a sword.

Ed: "So, can you beat it?"

Naruto: "OH, YEAH? CAN ALCHEMY DO THIS!"

Naruto did some fast hand signs and poof. There stood a taller version of Edward. Ed glared up at him. "Bastard."

Al: "Brother."

I am sorry. I just had to add this. For all of you non-fullmetal alchemist readers/watchers, I have fill you in a little. First, you suck for not knowing about the coolest and funniest anime/manga ever. Second, Edward Elric is the short (Ed: "HEY!" Me: "Sorry!") state alchemist called the Fullmetal Alchemist. Alphonse Elric is his younger brother. And last, go buy the dvds right now. They series totally rock! I love Maes Hughes.

Hughes: "Do you want to see a picture of my beloved Elicia?"

Me: "Ano…sorry Hughes but no."

Hughes: "But this is the swimsuit edition!"

Me: "Available in the nearest grocery store for $9.99."

Hughes: "Hey, Mustang! Do you want to see a picture of my beautiful daughter?"

Mustang: "No."

Hughes: "You really need to loosen up."

Me: "Oh no. Here we go again."

Mustang: "And how can I loosen up, Hughes?"

Hughes whispered: "Get yourself a wife."

Me restraining Mustang: "Didn't I warn you?"

Hey, I was bored. Oh, well. It's 2:07 AM on June 1, 2006, Thursday. ONE MORE WEEK BEFORE AKON! THE BIGGEST ANIME CONVENTION IN TEXAS! I MUST GO!


	6. Missing Link

**Blind Love

* * *

**

Summary: A girl moves into a town and wants to start a new life. She meets a strange boy who surprisingly changed her life. Little did she know that how much blind love could really be? This is a story of a high school student named Tenten. Most NejiTen with some SakuSasu, NaruHina, and ShikaIno. (Hints of NejiSaku and ShinoIno)

"Text" – Character's dialogue

'Text' - Character's thoughts

(Text) – Author's note

'**Text'** - Inner selves

Owah! Reviews and more reviews! Okay, so maybe I am overdoing it but I have over 30 reviews! And I couldn't much in the beginning!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the main characters would be Neji and Tenten.

* * *

My summer is going to suck. I have never been to a real camp. You know, a camp where you go to a lake and do fun stuff. I have been to a sports camp and a choir this coming up end of June but never a fun camp like one of church camps. And I am 15 for heaven's sake! Anyway, I just clarify that Naruto and Sasuke knew each other in grade school until Sasuke moved. Then he moved back in the eighth grade and met everyone.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Missing Link

Shino hung up on his cellphone and looked at it with a blank stare. He did a little shrug and walked towards the coffee shop where Ino had just told him to meet her there. 'What does she want with me?' He walked towards the shop and passed by many people who gave him a curious look. He would always get that look when he wears his high collar shirt and dark glasses. He wore a headband to hold his hair up and he would just ignore everything that happens around him unless it involves with him, of course.

Ino walked towards Kage's Coffee Shop with a dreading feeling. She spotted Shino sitting in the far corner, staring out of the window. She slowly walked towards the silent prodigy and waved at him as soon as she got to the table. "Hey Shino!" He didn't even raise his head to indicate that he knew she was there. She laughed nervously and flopped down in the seat across from him. 'It's okay, Ino. It's just Aburame's way to greeting someone and anyone for that matter.'

Ino sighed deeply as she placed her purse on top of the table. "Why did you sigh so intensely?" "Huh?" Ino looked up to see Shino Aburame looking up when a flash of light went across his dark glasses as he looked at her. "I asked why did you sigh so intensely Ino?" Ino shook her head. "Nothing. I was just wondering when that waiter was going to come and get my order? I am really thirsty."

Just as a waitress came over to their table, she held a tray of a coco latte and frappacino. "Excuse me, ma'am. Can I order my drink now?" "Don't you have a drink ordered already, miss?" The waitress placed the two drinks in front of them and walked off. Shino grabbed the coco latte and sipped it. "You weren't here early enough so I took the liberty of ordering for you." Ino stared down at the frappacino and couldn't stop the gentle smile took rose to her lips. "Thanks Shino. That was very sweet of you." Shino glanced over the rim of his cup before resuming back to drinking his coco latte.

Several tables away sat three interesting teenagers girls. "She is actually smiling without throwing a fit." "She never does that with you, Shikamaru!" "Shut up dobe! His—I mean her name is Shiba and don't forget it Naru—I mean Nana." "This is really troublesome, Sasu—I mean Sally." Three, cute girls sat there. One with 'whiskers' and her hair was in two long, blonde pigtails and blue eyes, one with a bored look on her face with a high, yet spiky ponytail, and one with short, black bangs and long, sleek hair with beautiful onyx eyes.

Guess who they are? I bet you readers already know who they are but don't ruin my fun! Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke are there spying on Ino and Shino. Or rather, Shiba, Nana, and Sally are there to hang and discover any strange weakness of Ino. But really, Shikamaru was there to make sure she was okay. A green monster was emerging from his insides as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Naruto and Sasuke were there to see what Shikamaru's reactions would be if Shino did like Ino.

Ino silently sipped her frappacino when Shino asked her some questions. "Why did you want me to meet you out here in the morning?" Ino wasn't excepting to answer that question. "Um…uh…" Shino held his hand up to stop her. "Let me guess. Dare?" he added softly to her with a gleam of light running across his glasses.

Ino was quite surprised that Shino was able to pinpoint the whole reason why she was there. "How did you know?" Shino shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "It was kind of obvious. It's not like you to ask me to a date." Ino immediately blushed as soon as those words sunk through her think skull. "EH!" Shino shushed her as a bug landed on the tip of his finger.

Ino was kind of grossed out but she knew that he could do stuff like that. He nodded and the bug flew away. "What was that all about Shino?" He leaned forward to whisper to her. "We have some spies on us. To be more specific, Naruto, Sasuke, and your lover boy." Ino gasped and glanced all around her. Shino touched her chin and pulled her head to focus on him. "Shh. If you do that, they will notice that you have noticed them. So, what is your plan?" "Plan?" Shino nodded and Ino realized that she could feel Shikamaru's charka level rising in a rapid speed. 'So, Nara is here.' She grinned evilly and leaned closer to Shino to whisper in his ear her plan.

While all of that was going on, Shiba, Nana, and Sally were quietly watching Ino and Shino. "I couldn't believe the nerve of that woman! She is actually flirting with him!" Nana and Sally were snickering, I mean giggling. "Hey Nana. Our cute, little Shiba is actually jealous of Ino here. Or should I say really Shino." "Wow. Jealous Shika—I mean Shiba is something you don't see everyday." Shiba glared at her so-called friends. "Shut up. I am trying to spy on them here."

As soon as Shiba turned back to his main focus, Ino and Shino were gone. "Hey! Where did they go?" Sally pointed at the door, where Ino and Shino were walking out of. Shiba, Nana and Sally quickly paid for their drinks and walked out of coffee shop to see what Shino and Ino were up to.

Ino took out her mirror to check on her makeup and glanced behind her. Three walked three pretty teen girls about her age following her. She grinned and snapped her mirror shut. She glanced at the guy next to her and smiled. He didn't move his head but his eyes looked towards her. He nodded and Ino grinned at him. She looped her arm around his and plastered her sweetest smile on her face, knowing that Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto could see her like this. What Shino did next surprised her. He turned and looked at her from behind his dark, mysterious glasses. He gently smiled at her. 'Woah! I didn't know Shino could smile. Wait. That was a bit harsh but Shino is a really good actor.'

"So, where are we going, Shino-_kun_?" Shino, who was still smiling, pointed at pastry store. "Let's buy some food to fill our stomachs with, Ino-_chanchchan_." They both couldn't help but grin when they felt Shikamaru's charka level grow dangerously high.

They went to several stores. Shino bought some clothes for Ino while she bought a little something that was for him behind his back while he was observing the men's clothes. After several hours of hanging out together, Shino walked her home to the Hyuuga estate.

"So, you are sleeping here for the whole week?" "Yes. It is the holiday so Hinata-chan thought that it would fun to have a long sleepover." Shino nodded and handed her a note that he had written when she was trying out an outfit. "Here. If you want you-know-who to spy on us again, make sure you foolishly lay this around. It's what we are doing tomorrow," he whispered in her ear. They both knew that even though the undercover spies couldn't hear what Ino and Shino were saying, they both knew that whispering in each others' ears would seem very flirtish.

"I can't hear them!" "Shh!" "Let's get a closer look and hear what they are saying." The three ninjas went back into their old, male selves and went into stealth mode. Shino noticed that the three were getting closer and closer. He whispered to her and she nodded, knowing the spies could now hear them. "So, I'll meet you there tomorrow at noon, Shino-_kun_?" Shino displayed his sweetest smile. "Of course, Ino-_chan_. I'll be waiting."

They hugged before Shino started to walk back to his house while Ino waltzed back into the room where the Kunoichis were sleeping in. She found Hinata and Sakura talking amongst themselves with tons of music sheets laying around them. Tenten was not in the room so Ino walked in but carefully dropped the note in the hall where the three spies would find it.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Forehead girl." "Ino-pig." "Good to see you, Ino-chan. How was the _get together_ with Shino?" Ino grinned mischievously. She looked out at the hall before she whispered to them what happened. "Shino and I have decided to pretend to go out on a date because three spies were watching us like some hawks." Sakura grinned. "Really? Who?" Hinata shyly thought about it. "I bet it was N-Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru." Ino nodded. "Bingo. They were transformed into girls but they couldn't fool me or Shino."

Sakura laughed and looked at the clock. "Hey, it's noon. Do you want to grab some lunch before we all go shopping?" Hinata nodded. "Yes. But we need to get Tenten. Does anybody know where she is?" "She's right here." Tenten walked in the room. "Tenten is in the house!" Ino and Sakura giggled. Tenten was dirty and had a few blood spots.

"Girl, what happened to you?" Tenten shrugged and walked over to her bag. "Neji and I were sparring. We made a bet and I won!" "What kind of bet was it?" "Oh, if I won he had to buy what I want and if I lost, I had to train with him whenever and wherever." "Freaky bet. Let's go to the mall." "Okay. Just give me a second please." Tenten changed into some cleaner clothes and she dragged out her wallet, which he stuffed into her back pocket.

"So how was the dare, Ino?" shouted Tenten. Ino smiled. "I'll let Sakura fill you in." While Sakura told Tenten everything, Hinata nervously looked at the calendar. "Wow. It's today." "Mmm? What's today?" Hinata nervous jumped up. "Oh! N-n-nothing, Ino-chan!" Ino shrugged. "Okay, if you say so."

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were ready. "Hey! Let's ask the guys to come with us!" Tenten gave Sakura a weird look. "Excuse me?" Ino agreed with Sakura. "Yeah! That would be fun." Hinata agreed silently as they all ran to the boys' room.

The three boys were shocked as they walked back into the estate. Naruto was simply speechless while Sasuke was smirking. He could tell that Shino and Ino were both pretending but he kind of liked the idea Ino had. 'They both have Shikamaru in their hands.' Shikamaru was angry and couldn't help but bad mouthed Shino off.

Sasuke noticed a note close to the girls' room. He picked it up and unfolded it. He gasped and grinned at Naruto and Shikamaru. "Hey, I think I found where they are going tomorrow." "Really teme? Tell me where!" "Shut up dobe. The girls can hear you. Let's go back to our room and talk about it." After all three teens were in the quarters, they read the note. "It says, 'Meet me at the local movie theater at noon. Don't worry about the movie. I'll take care of that, Ino-chan. I'll be counting the minutes. Shino.' Talk about mushy gushy. Bluh." Sasuke hit Naruto from the back of the head. "Shut up. So do you guys want to continue to spy on her."

"So, I guess Ino really got into it." Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke looked up, only to found Neji covered in dirt with some bloodstains. "Yeah. And Shikamaru here is taking it hard." Shikamaru shot a glare at Sasuke. "Shut up Uchiha. And no, I am not sulking, Hyuuga." Neji shrugged. "I never asked but okay." Naruto pointed at his jacket. "So, what's with the dirt and blood?"

Neji dusted away so dirt. "I was exchanging blows with Tenten. We made a bet on it and she won so now I have to buy what ever she wants." Sasuke smirked. "I bet that she will make you broke like that," Sasuke snapped his fingers together. Naruto laughed and suddenly, his stomach growled loudly. "Erm…let's grab some grub before we all do something else." Neji rolled his eyes and changed his clothes into some cleaner clothes.

The boys heard a knock and Shikamaru lazily and sorrowfully opened the door. "Hello?" "Hey Shika! Wanna come to the mall us?" Shikamaru blinked, hoping that he was just seeing a mirage of Ino. But she was there. Reality was messed up for Shikamaru. Shikamaru stammered and Naruto came to his rescue. "Sure! As long you girls don't drag us to some clothing store." Sakura grinned. "What ever made you think of that?"

After having lunch, the Shinobis and the Kunoichis walked to the local mall. Ino and Sakura both insisted on going to Nanako's but Tenten, Hinata, and all the boys didn't want to so the group divided up. Sasuke with Sakura, Ino with Shikamaru, Naruto with Hinata, and Tenten with Neji.

Sasuke and Sakura

"OH! This top is sooo cute! What do you think, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up from he was standing and saw Sakura wearing a blue polo shirt. Even though it was a solid color, it looked beautiful on Sakura. But that would ruin his reputation. "It's…okay, I guess." Sakura scoffed at Sasuke and went back into the changing room to try something else on.

After 15 long, painstaking minutes, Sakura bought that blue polo shirt with a white skirt. Sasuke sighed in relief as they walked out of the store. "So, where should we go next?" Sasuke looked around. "How about that music store there? I think I see some guitar strings." Sakura brighten up when she heard this. "Great! I need some new equipment anyway." Sasuke smiled gently when she wasn't looking and walked towards the store. He immediately looked at the music sheets while Sakura was looking at some equipment for her guitar.

He saw what he was looking for and bought some music sheets. 'These are perfect for the next concert.' He walked over to Sakura, finding her looking at some new guitar. She was looking at a white guitar. It was just a guitar, not an electric guitar, just a normal guitar. She was truly mesmerized by it. "Wow! This guitar is exactly what I need! Perfect for slow, love songs and country music. And I love the color! But…" She looked at the price tag and sighed. "It is really expensive for me." She walked away from it and went to look at some guitar polish when Sasuke walked over to the white guitar. He looked at the price and raised an eyebrow. 'This is only $150.'

Sasuke glanced over to where her current location was now. She was looking at some guitar strings. Sasuke went to pay for his things. Sakura was nodding thoughtfully. "I like this strings. A decent amount of money and is new. Good quality and most of all, it's black!" Sakura asked the clerk for some strings when Sasuke walked over to her. "Hey. Did you buy anything yet, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Just about to! How about you? Did you find anything interesting?" Sasuke held his bag up. "I guess so. Let's go to the food court now." She nodded. They both walked out of the store, happy that they found what they wanted.

Ino and Shikamaru

Another deep, long, painstaking sigh escaped the male keyboardist's lips. The female keyboardist groaned and shot him a glare. "Would you please stop sighing so loudly and deeply, Shikamaru? It is really aggravating." Shikamaru couldn't help it but sigh again before answering her. "I'm bored. This is what bored people do when someone else is trying to decide whether pink is better on them then sky blue. It's is too troublesome."

Ino went 'hmph' and shook her head. "You just don't understand the concepts of fashion, Nara. It's is--" "Really important to life. Blah blah blah," interrupted Shikamaru. Ino rolled her eyes and walked out of American Eagle, dragging the idiot with her. She noticed another store and dragged him in there.

"Why are we in Hollister all of a sudden?" Ino grinned mischievously to herself before answering back. "I have another date with Shino and I want to look beautiful this time." This really irked Shikamaru and he was paying full attention to Ino. 'I better talked casual about this.'

"So…where are you guys going this time?" Ino pulled out some outfits and waltz into the changing room. Shikamaru sat right outside of the door. "Well, Shino is taking me to dinner and to a special place that I think he is going to surprise me with." Shikamaru felt a pang of jealousy and pushed that aside. "Really?" Shikamaru heard the door open and looked up from where he sat.

"What do you think Shika?" Shikamaru felt his mouth slack a bit but he didn't care. What he _did_ care at the current moment was how gorgeous she looked. She wore a short jean skirt with a pale blue tank top. Simply clothes made her a goddess to him. He immediately felt all the blood rise to his face. He coughed and looked down, hoping Ino didn't or doesn't notice his blushing. "It's nice for your date I guess."

Ino saw his tinted cheeks and giggled as she went back into the changing room. 'Hook, line, and sinker.' She paid for the outfit before she and Shikamaru went off to the food court to meet up with the others.

Hinata and Naruto

Naruto groaned again as 5 more minutes passed by. Both Naruto and Hinata have been just standing there for the last 15 minutes. Hinata was so nervous, she couldn't muster enough strength to move. After some more annoying groans from Naruto, Hinata took a deep breath. "A-ano…Naruto-kun? D-d-do you w-want to…you know…go into that store and look…at some drums?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure Hinata-chan! Let's go!" As Naruto lead the way, Hinata followed Naruto quietly into the very same music store that Sasuke and Sakura were just in but they missed each other.

Naruto immediately rushed over to the drum set that was on display. "Wow! Check the new drum set Hinata-chan! Orange, sleek, shiny, and top notch! The perfect set for me." Hinata giggled and nodded. "H-hai. I-it was if t-the makers w-w-were trying to make the p-perfect drum set f-for Naruto-kun o-only." Naruto grinned and checked the price. "Let's see, it's…" Naruto grew pale and couldn't stop his mouth from slacking a little. Hinata looked over his shoulder and gasped. "Wow, $500. Do you have enough money, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto whimpered and sulked away. "Nope." Hinata felt sorry for Naruto and tried to comfort him. "A-ano Naruto-kun. We could just go to the food court and get something to eat. Perhaps ramen?" Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas and he glomped Hinata, who in turn blushed like no before.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Naruto couldn't help himself and he grinned like Hinata. "You're the best, Hinata-chan! You didn't even stutter when you said that!" Hinata blushed even more when Naruto complimented her. "A-arigato. C-could you…g-get o-o-off of me? I-I can't…breathe." "Oh, sorry." Naruto helped her back onto her feet and they both headed out to the food court.

Tenten and Neji

Tenten sighed as she walked in the mall. Neji was annoyed and decided to silence her sighs. "Where do you want to go to? I have to buy something for you because of that stupid bet." Tenten shrugged. "I don't know." She strolled over to the map and looked at the stores. "Maybe we could stop by a weaponry store? I could use some weapons." Neji shrugged and walked over to the closest store.

Tenten gasped and immediately ran over to the counter. There were kunais, senbons, katanas, shurikens, and more. But what attracted her attention the most was a certain katana. It looked old and dust laid on it, but Tenten only noticed the beauty of it. It had a black hilt that was in perfect harmony with the blade. The blade looked thin but Tenten thought it could be very powerful. The blade flashed many colors and Tenten gasped. "Wow! This katana is beautiful." Neji looked over her shoulder. "Why? It looks pretty old and fragile to me."

Tenten ignored him and waved at the man who owned the store. "Mister! We would like to buy this please!" The man turned around and Tenten had a minor heart attack. The man had many scars on his face with a black bandana. His is large and sinister-looking. He wore a long-sleeved coat that went all the way down to the floor.

He grinned as he saw what she was pointing at. "Ah. A fine choice, young lady." Tenten sighed in relief, knowing that the scaring looking man was actually probably some veteran ANBU. "This katana is an ancient cursed katana." "C-c-cursed?" Tenten freaked out and took one big step away from the counter, which made her end up bumping into Neji. "Uff!" "Sorry, Neji." Neji rubbed his stomach but eyed the katana.

"Cursed in what way, sir?" The man laughed out a heartily laugh and leaned against the counter. "The true owner of this katana will be able to unlock the immense power it holds, or else, the katana will injure the one who holds it." Tenten eyed the katana. "I don't know. This katana seems to speak to me. But I'll buy it. Cursed or not."

The man laughed heartily before he reached down to grab the katana. "You are one feisty one, young lady. I wouldn't be surprised if the katana did choose you as the true owner. Will that be all?" After 5 minutes, Tenten had Neji buy the Katana and some kunais and shurikens. She bought a bunch of weapons Neji didn't realized but he didn't say anything when the price flashed an expensive amount of $350. Neji sighed as he paid for everything.

Tenten smiled as she walked through the mall. "Many thanks, Neji." Neji, who walked besides her, replied back. "Yeah, yeah. Just be happy that we were able to find a way to hold all of that stuff." Tenten laughed when Neji mentioned that. The man gave her a knapsack to store the weapons in. Only the katana couldn't go in so she hung the cursed katana on her back. She noticed a clothing store with some ancient Chinese shirts. "Hey, Neji? Can you just give me $100 bucks and wait for me here?" Neji raised an eyebrow as he reached into his pocket.

"I guess, but why?" Tenten grabbed the money and turned around. "That is for me to know, and for you to find out." With that, Tenten ran inside into the store while Neji went to the nearby bench and sat down. He saw several couples walk by while holding hands. Neji sighed and rested his head in his hands. 'I can't believe how retarded I am.' Neji suddenly noticed another man sitting next to him. He had a casual look on his face but he had this strange aura around him. He looked sick and coughed every so often. He looked tired but he moved like any normal man.

Neji frowned as he laid eyes on this stranger. 'Strange. I feel like this guy can help me.' Just when Neji thought of that, the man spoke up. "Something troubling you, son?" Neji looked up at the man, who shrugged a little as he coughed. Neji looked back straight ahead. "I guess, you could say that." The man casually stretched his arms and laid them on top of the bench. Neji noticed that he was about arms' length apart from this man.

"I am quite good with advices, young lad. Please enlighten me with your story and burdens." Neji gave the man a questionable look. "How can I trust you, sir?" The man smiled and coughed into his hand. "Well, I would shake on it but my hands are quite dirty from coughing. Just trust me kid, because not a lot of people understand what you have been going through. I'm good, or so what the people say of course."

Neji gave it some thought. After several long seconds, he sighed. "There is this girl." "Ahh. A girl problem. Go on." Neji shot a glare at the man before proceeding. "She just happens to be my first love, who I promised to meet again and all. Then there is my ex-girlfriend." The man raised an eyebrow as he coughed. "It seems that you can't decided on which girl, boy." Neji gave him another glare. 'Of course, you idiot.' "See, my ex-girlfriend kind of doesn't remember how our relationship." The man's eyebrow went up into his hair. "This doesn't connect at all." Neji groaned.

"I can see that. There was this incident and she ended up having her memories gone." The man coughed. "Amnesia you mean?" Neji grinded his teeth together. "No duh, old man. We, me and our friends, choose to not tell her about our relationship." The man nodded as he coughed. "I get it. But what about the other girl?"

Neji groaned and cradled his head with his hands. "She left this town about a decade ago but I still did love her, even though I was only 5 years old. I desperately wanted to find her again but I ended up with my ex but now…" Neji felt the man pat him on the back. "Are you trying to stop me or annoy me?"

The man laughed and suddenly went back to coughing. After many coughs and tissues, the man looked up into the clear ceiling, which allowed them to see the sky and fluffy, white clouds that pranced across the blue dome slowly. "You need to decided between the girl and your ex. Life is rough out there and you my friend need to step back from the rush. So decide. The girl or the ex. The girl is your first love and you are starting to fall even more in love with her while your ex is starting to have some impact to your heart, despite the fact that she has amnesia." Neji is stunned and amazed at the same time. The man had all of that concluded in his head within moments just from what Neji has said.

The man saw Neji's expression and laughed heartily. "I told you that I was good. Anyway, just let things flow and in time, you will find the answer. When the time is right, then it will come to you." Neji had his chin in his hand. Neji nodded. "Yeah, your right! Thanks man!" Neji said as he turned, only to find nobody next to him. "Huh?" Neji swore the man was there just now. Unfortunately, Neji had a brain switch, so he couldn't sense are the man was.

"Neji! I'm done! Stop sitting there and let's meet up with the others!" Neji turned over to Tenten, who stood right in front of him with a new shopping bag. "You bought something. What?" She looked at the bag and puffed up her cheeks. "Didn't I tell you that you'll find out later on? You need to listen more often, Hyuuga." Neji grinned as he stood up. "Look who's talking. I command you to just shut up and go to the food court to meet the others." She growled at him but obediently turned in the direction of the food court.

Neji chuckled and walked right besides her. Tenten grumbled something about stupid Neji or how lame he could be. Neji smirked and reached up to his headband. A sudden shot of pain flashed through his whole body. Tenten finally noticed that Neji stopped walking. She turned around and looked at him. "Hey, Neji. Why did you stop walking?" She couldn't see his expression he was in pain. He was clutching onto his forehead. 'No, not now.' Neji grabbed Tenten's arm. "Hey!" "Tenten. I command you to go on without me. I need to go home for a bit," Neji said hoarsely. With that he turned and ran off the other direction, with his hand up against his forehead.

Tenten allowed her mind or wander when she arrived at the food court. She immediately spotted Sakura's bright, pink hair and jogged towards it. "Hey guys!" They gave her a seat and she ended up next to Hinata and Sasuke. Sakura grinned. "So Tenten. What did you buy?" Tenten grinned mischievously. "What did _I or Neji_ buy? Well, _Neji_ paid for some weapons and I bought a little something of my own." Ino pouted. "Why can't we know what you bought, Ten-chan?" Tenten wagged her finger from side to side. "Tsk tsk, Ino. Patience is an essential part of life and besides, you'll find out later."

Sasuke looked around while Naruto was chomping on his 7th bowl of ramen. "Where is Hyuuga? Hitting on another girl?" Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag." Tenten shot a glare at the lazy genius. "He went home." "EH? W-w-why!" Everyone looked at the usual quiet girl of the group. Hinata blushed and sat back down. Tenten shrugged. "I don't know. He said that he needed to go home for a bit in a hoarse voice and he kept clutching his forehead." Hinata gasped and sat up very quickly. "Ah! G-g-gomen, I need t-to go h-h-home too."

And with that, Hinata ran quickly out of the food court. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a concerned look on her face. "What happened with Neji, Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto nervously laughed. "It's probably nothing, Sakura-chan! Don't worry about it!" Shikamaru sighed and glanced up at the clouds. "This is such a drag."

Splash. Squisk. **WHAM!** Hyuuga Neji stood in his private bathroom with him leaning against the wall he just punched. He was sweating a lot and took many deep breaths. He sneered to no one in particular and hit the wall again. "Damn it!" He groaned at the impact and clutched his uncovered forehead once more. His face was wet from splashing water into his face.

He slowly dragged himself to the mirror and looked at himself. Staring back was the boy he hated the most. The reason why he had been suffering for so long and the reason he couldn't change its destiny. He groaned and stormed out of the bathroom and jumped into his bed. "Damn it to hell!"

The very reason made his father die, made him lose his family, his strength, and his will. It changed his destiny since he was four years old. To be exact, the day of Hinata's third birthday. Even though he had the full Hyuuga blood in him, it was still ridiculous to have him on the side branch. He winced as soon as he touched his forehead. The stinging, burning pain flooded through his whole body. He growled in pain and took his anger out on his pillow.

"Damn it! Why now?" As soon as he said that, a knock was heard from the paper door. "Go away." The knocker (I didn't know any other word to call him/her!) didn't obey and slid open the door. "Neji-niisan…" Neji groaned and waved his hand shoo them. "I told you to go away, Hinata." Hinata didn't response and sat right next to Neji, who was laying on his bed. "How are you doing, Neji-niisan?" He groaned and glanced up at her. "Do you really have to ask?" Hinata blushed. "No, I'm sorry!"

Hinata went back to her nervous actions. After several minutes, Neji sighed as he tugged onto Hinata's sleeves. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I feel like shit, okay? Now can you please do whatever you do again to get rid of the pain!" Hinata broke in a smile and giggling when Neji grumbled something about regretting this later.

Hinata did some fast hand signs. She did the sign of the tiger and gently touched Neji's forehead with extreme care. Neji winced at the first second but after Hinata applied some of her charka onto his forehead, he sighed in relief. Hinata giggled at the sight and Neji realized that he sighed out loud. He glared up at Hinata and got up of his bed, quickly.

"Thank you for your help, Hinata-sama but you need to go back to our friends." Hinata shook her head and pointed at Neji. "Neji-niisan needs to rest. I know you're going to do something reckless again." It never ceases to amaze Neji when Hinata spoke boldly to him. He smirked and decided to enjoy the moment. "Oh, is that a command from the heir of the Hyuuga?" Hinata angrily looked at Neji. "Of course it is Neji and you are to do what you are told. _NOW!_"

Neji smirked as he slid under the covers. "Okay, okay. You can depend on me to stay in bed, Hinata-sama." Hinata smiled softly at her cousin and left the room.

Back to the group in the food court. Sakura and Ino were blabbing on about what clothes they saw and like and hated. Really, it cored Tenten to hell. She groaned. Shikamaru smirked at Tenten. "So you understand what it is like for a guy to sit through one of those?" Tenten leaned over to Shikamaru. "Trust, I had my share of annoying prissy girlies." Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked.

Tenten suddenly thought of a perfect conversation starter. She casually leaned on the table with her elbows and smiled. "So, Ino. I heard that your dare about asking Shino on a date went well. _Real_ well." Sakura caught her drift and smiled. "Yeah. Can you enlighten us a bit more, Ino-chan?" Ino knew that her friends were helping her get on Shikamaru's nerves. She sighed inwardly and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, it went so well that me and Shino_-kun_ has decided to go on a second date." Both Tenten and Sakura gasped in surprise, also playing along with what Tenten started. "Oh my GOD! Tell us more, Ino! Spit it out! The details!" Ino laughed as she stopped the girls from tipping over the table from leaning across it. "Okay, okay. You've got me."

Shikamaru couldn't help but pay extreme close attention to the conversation. Sasuke knew where this was going and decided to simply be bored out. Naruto, being the girls' good friend at some point, was talking to them too.

Ino started to speak in a low, yet lovesick kind of voice. "Oh my gosh, Shino is the hunk next door. We just never look next door." Sakura giggled and Tenten rolled her eyes. "And!" "Shino is so sweet. He ordered my drink before I got there in the morning. He took me shopping and bought some things for me and we had such a great time!"

Sakura squealed and Tenten grinned. "Hey, looky here. Our little Ino is finally riding off into the sunset with her knight in shining armor." Ino blushed and playfully pushed Tenten. "Oh, stop. You're making me blush. See?" Naruto grinned. "Shino acting like this is very strange just for Ino. He must really like you, Ino-chan!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Of course he does. It's obvious. Just like it's obvious about your crush." "NANI?" Tenten, Sakura, and Ino laughed together while Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "Told you so, dobe." "Shut up, teme." Shikamaru continued to look at the clouds while he listened to the girls' conversation. 'Hmph. So Ino really does like Shino. How…troublesome, I guess.'

But Shikamaru, the genius with the IQ of 200, can't help but be envious of Shino. The Aburame Shino, a man of a few words and facts. Shino, the guy who was probably as smart as Shikamaru, the guy who work with bugs, the guy who was the background junk for the Shinobis, and the guy who always wear dark sunglasses and a high collar jacket. Shikamaru really thought of him as a friend. A nice, quiet friend who agreed to almost everything Shikamaru said or liked. But he still couldn't help but feel jealous of Shino. Shikamaru? Jealous? That was outrageous to even consider.

As the girls blabbed on, Sasuke shot a smirk directly at Shikamaru. Shikamaru decided to ignore it but Sasuke just wouldn't stop smirking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed, annoyed. "What is it, Uchiha?" Sasuke continued to smirk. "Oh nothing. Except that someone over here might be a bit jealousy." Shikamaru scoffed. "Whatever. It's too troublesome to worry over that lovesick girl." Sasuke nodded. "Right." Shikamaru groaned and noticed the young Hyuuga heir jogging towards them.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! Where were you?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and instantly looked at Hinata. She was tired from jogging and caught her breathe before continuing. "Neji-niisan is fine now. I think we should head back to the Hyuuga manor before it starts to rain." "Eh? Rain?" Naruto looked up and saw the gray clouds. "Owah! I never noticed the clouds! Let's go!"

As the group of five walked out of the mall, the rain started to slowly fall. "Oh great! Just what I need. My hair isn't cut out for this type of situation." "Great. Now can we just run, Ino?" The musicians ran and the rain immediately started to pelt like bullets. Since the Hyuuga manor was a little ways away, let's say about 4 miles away, by the time the groups got back to the manor, they were soaked to the skin.

Hinata knew that her father wouldn't like her friends to drip all over the floors so she led them to the back. They ended up walking to the dojo. Ino and Sakura both sighed in relief. "Finally. Dry land." Tenten smirked as she wringed the edge of her shirt. "Does a little early shower really bother you that much?" Shikamaru groaned. "That was really troublesome." As Hinata slid the door opened, their eyes met some white eyes.

"N-N-NEJI-NIISAN?" Neji Hyuuga was standing there with the you're-late-and-in-trouble look. "You're late, Hinata-sama." Hinata slumped a little. "H-hai." Naruto pat her back in comfort. "Don't be so hard on her, Neji. We accidentally got caught in the rain. That's all." Neji glared at Naruto. "It's my duty to make sure Hinata does what she is told. Hisashi would like to speak to you, Hinata-sama." Hinata slumped even more. "H-hai. I'll b-be back. J-just be in the b-b-bedroom."

And with that, Hinata left the room. Neji turned to the others. "You guys need to dry yourselves and get dressed. Dinner will be served in our rooms." Naruto groaned. "Aww. No more fun?" Shikamaru groaned again. "I don't care. It's too troublesome to do anything in this kind of weather." Sasuke and Neji were current having a glaring contest while both Sakura and Ino were talking about cleaning their hair. Tenten just stood there.

Neji was the first to break eye contact and turned back towards the door. "Just do what I said and we'll see about some night games." Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto first walked out. Tenten started to walk when she slipped on a puddle of water. "Wah!" Both Neji and Sasuke turned and saw this happen. Tenten, the girl who had many experiences from falling, for some reason couldn't react this time.

'What the hell! My arms and legs won't listen to me!' Tenten squeezed her eyes shut, expecting pain to meet her head. Instead, she felt some warm arms caught her from her doom. "Whew. That was some fall there, Tenten." She opened her eyes and met some beautiful onyx eyes. She blushed and immediately was speechless. 'What! My savior was Sasuke Uchiha?'

Neji, too, was shocked to see that Sasuke was the one who beat him to her. Sasuke had this worried look on his face that Tenten thought didn't exist. "Are you okay, Tenten?" Tenten, who was blushing still, nodded her head. "O-of course. T-t-thank you, Sasuke-san." Sasuke sighed in relief. "Thank god." As soon as he looked back into her brown eyes, they both suddenly realized the lack of distance between each other's faces.

Tenten and Sasuke both jumped up and away from each other. "Uh! I-I-I'm sorry!" Tenten's blush increased but tenfold. Sasuke didn't blush but did look embarrassed. "It's okay." Tenten immediately glanced at Neji. 'Eh?' Neji was just standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Tenten was afraid that Neji would punch Sasuke to death.

To tell the truth, Neji was far from being calm. He was furious. 'I can't believe that low-life, good-for-nothing, mama's-boy, show-off, arrogant, son of a---.' "Neji?" As his thought were interrupted by a voice, he took one deep breathe before opening his eyes. Bad enough, he was staring at the most beautiful brown eyes. Hs gulped down his nervousness.

"What do you want, Tenten?" Tenten sighed, in relief or annoyance? "Nothing. You looked…disturbed. That's all." Neji gripped his own arm tightly. "Why would I be disturbed?" Tenten was taken back from his reply. She smiled sadly and shook her head. "Oh, nothing. What was I thinking?" She turned towards Sasuke.

"Thank you for saving me. I will be going to the others now." She hurried out of the room, leaving the two prodigies with each other's company. How delightful. It would be amazing if they both didn't speak to each other. Sasuke and Neji continued their little staring contest. That is, until the trash talking. Sasuke smirked. "Were you envious because I saved Tenten-chan?"

Neji sneered at Sasuke. "You shouldn't talk about her with such familiarity, Uchiha." Sasuke smirked. "While, she doesn't have a last name, Hyuuga. And besides," Sasuke's smirk grew wider and Neji's anger boiled even more than before. "She is friendly to everyone she knows, _Neji-kun_." Neji's frown grew as his eyes narrowed to slits. "You better be careful out there, _Sasuke-kun_. If you do anything to her, and I mean anything, I'll--" "You'll what? Tell her about your feelings or skin me to death? Face it, Hyuuga. You can't beat me. Not even in a making women fall head over heels for you."

Sasuke snorted and shrugged. "Who am I kidding? You don't have any feelings except for hatred. Maybe the feeling of regret but come on." Sasuke smirked even more as Neji narrowed his eyes even more, if that is even possible. "And what about you, Uchiha? The feelings of hatred and revenge swarm through you as well. And also the feeling of letting down your friends, too." Sasuke growled at Neji until he rolled his eyes and simply exited the room. "Whatever, Hyuuga. I'm going to change into some clean clothes."

As soon as Sasuke Uchiha was out of earshot, Neji yelled out loud and attacked the wall. "ARGH!" After a few moments of catching his breathe, Neji slowly pulled his hand out of the hole in the wall. 'That bastard!' He slowly walked back to the room, only finding Shikamaru and Naruto sitting around doing absolutely nothing.

He looked around. "Where is Uchiha?" Naruto lazily pointed at the ceiling. Neji raised an eyebrow and turned to the lazy genius. "Sasuke is on the roof." "Oh." Neji sighed. When ever Sasuke was on the roof, which meant that he was in deep thoughts that only he could sort out himself.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and they both nodded to each other. "Hey, Neji? How was pain for today? Bad as usual or worse?" Neji sighed as he took off his dark headband hat covered the cursed mark. Even though Shikamaru and Naruto could see it, they knew all about the curse. "The pain was worse then the last time. I wonder why."

"Well, maybe your feelings of hatred are growing stronger or something." Both Shikamaru and Neji were in awe that it was Naruto who said those words. "Wow. That was deep. For Naruto at least." "What did you say, Shikamaru?" Neji sighed and ignored the quarreling friends as he gazed out into the rain. Shikamaru and Naruto noticed this and walked up next to him.

"You know? You should let those feelings reside inside you. It could really tear you from the inside out." Neji looked to left. "I know. It's just that, I am confused."

"The great Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy, confused?"

Glare. "Don't push it, Naruto." Shikamaru sighed and looked out the window. "We are all confused at some point. For Naruto here, it's all the time, but for the rest of us, that time is usually very deep. It could probably cause us to change, mentally and physically." Naruto nodded after shouting 'hey!'

"Shikamaru is right. So tell us. What has been bothering your mind, lately?" Neji sighed as he looked up into the cloudy, dark sky. "What bothered Sasuke's mind."

As the rains pelted down onto his clothes, he could help but sigh for the bazillionth time. It was frustrating. Did he or did he not like Sakura? Or is it Tenten now that he likes? Sasuke just couldn't put the jigsaw puzzles together. Why? WHY? **WHY!**

"**WHY THE HELL DOES LOVE HAVE TO BE SO COMPLICATED!" **As his message was sent out, he couldn't help but feel the pain. The missing link of his life. What was it? Love. Love from his mother. Love from his father. Love from his aunts and uncles. Love from his brother. As the rain continued to fall, Sasuke looked up with tears streaming down his face. The tears mixed with the rain.

"The heavens are crying with me."

* * *

Honestly, I didn't plan to stop here but I couldn't. My mind was on sad mood when reading a different fanfic. Honestly, my plans for this story has turned and taken different routes. I feel that it will be real deep from here on out. But it is sooo short! I am so sorry for that, though! I mean, I couldn't go on from here because it would kind of ruin the moment. Tehe. So if you want this to be a TentenNeji story, review and tell me. Or a TentenSasuke story. Heck, maybe a ShinoTenten story. Strangely enough, they make a sort of cute couple, Shino and Tenten. Hehe. I am currently working on a story called "Blood Spy." Here is the summary and preview of chapter 1.

Summary: Tenten had a normal life. A girl who was skilled with weapons and had good ninja skills. Top at her school. That is, of course, before _they_ took her away. Now, she works as an agent of a huge cooperation. Her job: kill the target.

Whoosh. Whoosh. Whish. Whish. Clank! The sounds of a weapons being thrown rang throughout the quiet forest. Each leaf that felt was being pierced right through the center each time. Pinpoint accuracy. The ninja smiled as she went to pick up her senbons. Her skills were known through the whispers of the halls. Her reputation was a great as the celebrity gossip were. Her identity was…unknown to everyone. Only very few people saw her true identity but dies in the process.

She was feared and admired. Loved and hated. Wanted or wanted dead. Either way, she was really not much of a threat to the local police. Of course, they know nothing of her presence either. Only the rumours spread through the high schools. Only the students of the high schools knew about this heroine. She was often thought of when something drastic happens.

What is her signature move? She leaves behind of the Konohagakure leaf using anything. Fire, dirt, rocks, weapons, and sometimes, blood. Thus, her nickname was the Blood Spy. Some say she is a tall, brunette with long hair that flows behind her as she run across the rooftops of Konohagakure. Others say she is a blond with her hair in a ponytail. Some say she wears a short skirt with leggings while others say she wears cargo pants. She is sometimes called the woman with thousand faces. Whatever she wears, there is one thing everyone is certain that she has. Weapons.

Tons and tons of weapons are seen at the scene of the crime. Many wonder if she has enough money to buy this much weapons but they could never find out how. Her reputation was in secrecy though. Not many can request her to kill somebody or retrieve a precious belonging of theirs. They would have to wait until she drops by. Literally. As hard as she is to find, it's not easy to exactly just wait. People usually leave some sort of rumor that run around the schools until it reaches the messenger. Soon, the messenger tells the Blood Spy and she goes to her next client.

So, if you want more it, just tell me by reviewing for this story and waiting patiently for the first chapter. Arigatou.


	7. The ‘Second’ Date

Blind Love

* * *

Summary: A girl moves into a town and wants to start a new life. She meets a strange boy who surprisingly changed her life. Little did she know that how much blind love could really be? This is a story of a high school student named Tenten. Mostly NejiTen with some SakuSasu, NaruHina, and ShikaIno. (Hints of NejiSaku and ShinoIno)

"Text" – Character's dialogue

'Text' - Character's thoughts

(Text) – Author's note

'**Text'** - Inner selves

Wowie wow! Only 5 reviews flew in on the first day yet there are about 14 people who have this story as an alert. HELLO!? DID YOU NOT GET THE EMAIL OF SOMETHING?!? Just kidding! School is about to start and I am quite excited. I am watching the Prince of Tennis episodes that my tennis coach gives me. I am up to number 139. 130, 131, 132, 137, 140, and 141 are not working on my laptop so I have got to skip out on those for now. As of right now, my moviemaker program doesn't allow me to upload any videos. Nor does it keep the items I have deleted deleted! They keep popping back like zombies!!!!!!!! Anyway, I have been getting MAJOR writer's block and stuff. There is nobody (but my best friend, Kym) who likes to read my first fanfic, Sasuke's life. I took my time too to write that all down on paper. Sigh. Well, it is my first fanfic so, heh.

I am so glad to see that people actually read my extra notes. It has been officially decided (thanks to the first five reviews for chapter 6) that this story is a NejiTenten. Thank you all for the reviews and I totally think that I was on crack when I typed out a ShinoTenten story. The story called Losing Control is a ShinoTenten story and is so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I recommend reading it. I am surprised to see the amount of ShinoTenten stories out there. Actually there is not many but still, I praise everyone who are open about strange pairings. Truly. Just read the story and it will make you change your mind.

* * *

Chapter 7 – The 'Second' Date

* * *

As the night went on, the rain didn't cease to slow down. The smell of the rain was soothing. It also gave the outdoors hot springs a beautiful scene, even if it is rain. The scent of the soap mixed with the rain. A beautiful mini-waterfall. The Kunoichis were there, taking a bath there. On the plus side, the bathhouses were separated by gender. The down side is that there is only a thick bamboo wall to block the two springs.

"I can't believe your family has something like this, Hinata-chan!" Hinata giggled at the sight of Tenten. Tenten was examining everything with this child-like look. Tenten, with only a towel covering her body, had kept her hair up for this matter. When she heard that the Hyuuga family had an outdoor hot spring, she was as happy as a child who just received some candy from the parent.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten has decided to take to bath in the springs together. The warm was warm and there was probably enough space for about 20 people. With only a towel or two to cover themselves, they entered the bathhouse.

"It's only an outdoor spring, Ten-chan." Ino agreed with Sakura and giggled. "I bet she didn't know this exist in life." Tenten gave her a glare before slowly lowering herself into the warm, milky water.

"Oh, yeah. This feels good after a day of walking and sparring." Hinata, who climbed in after Tenten, agreed. "I go every night after several hours of sparring. My family usually never bathes together but Neji-niisan does come in every once in a while."

Sakura and Ino join in. Sakura allowed her hair to touch the surface of the water while Ino tied her long hair into a bun, leaving a strand in front of her face. "This is good for my skin complexion."

"Sounds like you have been getting zits, Ino-pig."

"I COULD NEVER GET ZITS! ONLY A LARGE FOREHAD LIKE YOURS WOULD SPROUT SUCH A ZIT!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, INO! ONLY PIGS CAN GROW ZITS!"

"U-um…ano…should we stop them, Tenten?"

Sigh. "Let them be. Arguing usual strengths friendships. Unless you're arguing with a guy."

Hinata giggled as the old rivals battled it out.

"Oh yeah!? Take this!!" Sakura splashed at Ino, who was over board.

"THAT'S IT! IT'S ON NOW, HARUNO!!!"

"BRING IT, YAMANAKA!"

The two friends started a water fight. Both Hinata and Tenten were sitting back, enjoying the view when they both got splashed.

"Hey!" Ino and Sakura looked and started to laugh out of control. "Ten-chan and Hinata-chan are wet!!"

Tenten cracked her knuckles while Hinata tighten the towel around her. Even though they all were half-naked, this didn't faze them. (Think about it. Girls can be quite open about things. It haunts me but whatever.)

"You both are so DEAD!"

As laughter filled the air, the boys were also entering the boys' side of the Hyuuga Hot Springs. Shikamaru still kept his high spiky ponytail up and Neji made sure his black headband didn't go anywhere. Neji had taken off his hair tie, allowing his long, silky hair to flow around his broad shoulders. (Drool.) With only a towel around their waist, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto went in.

"Wow! Too bad that teme is missing out on the fun!" Shikamaru sighed as he entered the water. "You're too much of a hassle to even handle, Naruto." Naruto grinned and walked back to the door.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" "CANNONBALL!!!!"

SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Naruto, stupid enough to do this really, did a cannonball in the hot, HOT, **HOT** springs. Shikamaru and Neji are drench from head to toe. Naruto surfaced. "WAH! THIS WATER IS REALLY, REALLY HOT! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!!!" Shikamaru sighed heavily as he wringed his hair. "You're troublesome, Naruto."

Neji agreed with Shikamaru as he slid into the relaxing and comforting hot spring. It loosen every knot in his body and his muscles slowly turned to mush, in a good way. "This is nice after some hours of sparring." Shikamaru, looking disturbed, eyed a towel. "Hey, is that your towel?" Neji shook his head. "Maybe it's—" "HEY! WHERE DID MY TOWEL GO?"

Neji and Shikamaru looked away from their embarrassing, naked, loud comrade. "Naruto, you are amazingly stupid enough to lose your towel." "I bet the girls can hear you. Troublesome ladies." Neji smirked when Shikamaru started mumbling under his breathe. A sign of jealousy.

Neji sighed loudly, enough to catch Naruto's attention. "I bet Ino might end up with Shino? What do you think, Naruto?" Naruto flashed a grin at Neji before acting composed. "Hmm…I don't know. Shino isn't the type to rush things." Neji chuckled and eyed Shikamaru. After feeling a certain shadow user's charka level grow rapidly, Neji grinned inwardly.

"But I don't know, maybe Aburame actually found THE ONE for him, you know?" Naruto laughed. "The thought of Ino getting together with Shino was far fetching at first." Shikamaru shot a glare at the Kyuubi. "At first? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Naruto shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know. Maybe they actually go together. Right, Neji?"

Neji nodded sluggishly. "Yeah. Shino and Ino forever." As the laughter filled the air, Neji couldn't help but feel sad once again. Envious of Uchiha. Both Shikamaru and Naruto got the invisible message. "Hey, Neji? What happened?" Neji looked away from his friends. "I don't want to talk about it guys." Naruto sighed in frustration and moved next to the prodigy with Shikamaru on the other side.

"Dude. We're your friends. True friends keep and tell each other secrets to each other." Shikamaru agreed with Naruto. "Think about it. Only Naruto and I know about your love past." Neji just stared at the water, even if Shikamaru and Naruto were telling the truth. After long minutes of wait, Neji finally decided to tell his trustworthy friends.

He sighed before he spoke up. "I might have feelings for Tenten." "HA! I know it!" Neji shot daggers out of his eyes towards the blond before resuming. "But I think my feelings for Sakura are…coming back, you know?" Shikamaru and Naruto glanced at each other. "Wait. We thought Sakura-chan didn't remember anything about her relationship." "It's not like she has flashbacks…right?"

"That right there might be possible." Naruto's eyes grew as wide as planets while Shikamaru swore out loud. "Kuso, the doctor didn't mention anything about flashbacks." Neji sighed and shrugged. "That was my first thought but then she might _not _have flashbacks."

"Uh, I know that I am stupid but WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN, NEJI!!?" Neji immediately covered his ears while Shikamaru dunked Naruto's head into the scorching water. "Baka! I don't want to deal with troublesome women right now. They can hear you." Neji chuckled as Naruto yelped out loud from the pain of burning hot water. I mean, who wouldn't?

Neji sighed as Naruto continued to be stupid. Shikamaru simply glanced at Neji and stared in front of him. "So, I am guessing that you are thinking that she just might not actually have amnesia. Maybe she was in a great state of depression. Right?" Neji smirked at Shikamaru. "I envy all 200 of your IQ." Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't know. I think it is too troublesome really."

Neji smirked once again just to annoy Shikamaru. Thus, Naruto got the point and started to egg Neji, if you know what I mean.

"Anyway, about Ino here…"

"Aww. Not again. Why do you guys bring this up?"

"I don't know. Why do we Naruto?"

"Don't ask me. Shika is the smart one here."

"…Don't call me Shika. And no, I don't have a heck of a clue as to what thee hell you two goofballs are talking about!"

"Tsk tsk. You must never speak like that ever again. It is very harsh to my heart."

"Pfft! HA! As if you've got one, oh great one!"

"Bow down to the blind one with only lungs to breathe with!"

"Just to say, I am surprised that you even know what the lungs are."

"NEJI-TEME!!!!!!!!"

The girls were finished with their water fight and had finally decided to relax until they hear those famous words spoken by Naruto. "NEJI-TEME!" The girls giggled as they heard splashes and some yelping, due to Naruto's part. Sakura giggled while Hinata grew worried about Naruto. "I bet Neji is simply smirking at Naruto-kun while Shikamaru is sighing out of annoyance."

Ino groaned. "Don't make me even start with Shika-no-baka!" Sakura smiled and climbed out of the pool. She grabbed a towel and a stool. As she shampooed her hair, Tenten decided to join her, allowing Hinata to quietly talk to the irritated blond. Tenten sighed, letting out all of her stress.

"Who would imagined that Aburame would agree, no, THINK of this plan?" Sakura giggled and nodded in agreement as she continued to clean her long, pink hair. "Either way, she has found one way to make Shikamaru jealous and hers but there is a con."

Tenten nodded in harmony while turning to look at the blonde who was joking around with Hinata. "That possibly of our little keyboardist to fall in love with Aburame is 85." Sakura laughed and sighed at the same time. "You sound just like my friend. He is such a nerd and knows everything about you. I mean, he is a genius just by looking at you."

Tenten laughed as she finished washing her long hair. She suddenly remembered the meeting between the two prodigies. She couldn't help but wonder about the atmosphere. There was nothing verbal being exchanged when Tenten was there but she could feel Neji's glare on Sasuke the whole time. The feeling sent shivers down her spine. The lust in both of their eyes for blood.

She sighed and looked at her bubble-covered hands. Her hands, tainted from blood. Tainted from pain. Tainted from regret and the feeling of being betrayed lingered along with her unknown past. She knew that very few people knew of her past and the rest was dealt with, harshly. Sakura jumped into the scorching water but she didn't mind that. Tenten is left alone.

Alone. By herself. Unaccompanied. With no friends. Or family. The melodies of her life have always seemed to taste like candy but there was something there that was different. Something…that couldn't heal up. A scar in her heart forever.

Tenten grabbed the bucket of cold water and dumped it on her head, washing away the shampoo bubbles and getting her mind back onto earth. She sighed in relief and walked back into the water.

Tenten: "So, when did Shino and Kiba say our next concert would be again?"

Sakura: "I think Shino said something about November 30 being the day we perform 3 songs at the Shadow Club."

Ino: "Yeah! And the theme is formal wear! I have this beautiful dress that I will be wearing there!"

Hinata: "It's November 24 today and tomorrow is Thanksgiving. Then on November 27, we will celebrate Lee-san's birthday."

Sakura: "Shadow Club. It is a pretty fancy place. All the bands who perform there usually get good credit."

Tenten: "Enough credit to even go professional?"

Ino: "That would be so COOL!!!"

Sakura: "Yeah. But it depends on our performance. Hinata, do you have some songs for Tenten to sing?"

Hinata: "Hai! I will show it to you all later in our room."

Ino: "Wait! Does it involve with piano playing or another guitar part?"

Sakura: "Yeah. It does."

Tenten: "How do you know?"

Sakura: "I picked the songs out with Hinata-chan."

Tenten: "Oh."

Hinata: "Anyway, yes. Tenten might need to learn the piano part and Ino. You get to play the guitar more often then you usually do."

Ino: "YEAH!! SCORE BABY!!!"

Tenten: "What? I thought you were a keyboardist, not a guitarist."

Sakura: "She is a keyboardist. But she hates it when her guitar skills go to waste. I gave her guitar lessons years ago."

Hinata: "And my father wanted me to find a hobby to do so I chose drums."

Ino: "Because your idol does the drums?"

Everyone laughed while Hinata turned redder then before. They all decided to go back in. As they all got out of the hot springs, Tenten dried herself and covered herself up with the towel secured under her armpits, just like everyone else. "So, do we just walk back to our rooms or something?"

Hinata nodded. "EH?! What if the boys see us?!" exclaimed the worried former singer. Ino giggled at the thought and straighten up. "Let's see. The ones who get caught by the boys must pay up 1000 yen per boy who sees you." Tenten gasped and laughed all at the same time. "Are you kidding me? That is a lot of money for me!"

The girls giggled and ran as fast as they could to their rooms. Lucky for them, they didn't get caught. They immediately changed and sat down to gossip for a few minutes before going to sleep. "So isn't tomorrow the second date with Shino, Ino-pig?" Ino grabbed her pillow and flopped down onto her belly. "Yeah forehead girl. The note only told me to meet him at the coffee shop again. I don't where we are going but I do know that three certain people will be following me."

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura laughed. "So," Tenten began with a sly smile. "What is Aburame like, Ino-chan? He can't be ALL bad." Ino blushed as Sakura squealed. "AHH! You! Tell! Now! Details girl! What is he like? Nice? Polite? Hottie under all of that wrap?" Tenten couldn't help but laugh at the last question.

Ino blushed and pretended to think really hard. "Hmm. He was smart enough the even suggest the whole plan. He even knew what I really like to drink in the mornings!" "Oooo, I think Shino has the hots for you, blondie!" Ino laughed along with the others as the night went by.

About 5 minutes after the girls had already left the springs, the boys decided to left. They all walked to their own rooms with only a towel tied around their waist. "I want some food!" Shikamaru groaned. "Let me take a wild guess. …Ramen, right?" Naruto shook his head, which surprised both Neji and Shikamaru. "Nope!"

"What is this? Is Naruto finally sick of ramen? This has to be the _best_ day of my life," Neji said sarcastically. "Ha, very funny Neji but actually, I am feeling a little sushi-y today."

"…Sushi-y?"

"Yeah, sushi-y. Got a problem with that Shika?"

"…No. Just don't call me Shika again please."

"SHIKA SHIKA SHIKA!!!"

"Do you guys always have to make such a loud entrance?"

Three heads quickly turned towards the doorway of their room. Sasuke stood there with his hand on his head, massaging his temple. Neji glared at him and thus, the staring contest begun. Both Shikamaru and Naruto didn't know why the glares were so…intense. Sparks flew and continued to grow with lightning speed. Just when Neji was about to say something when Naruto growled.

"Will you two get a move one? I am getting very cold from just standing out here in the middle of a hallway with only a towel to cover myself in." Shikamaru groaned at the utmost disgusting image that crept into his mind. "Naruto. Urusei."

As Naruto shouldered Sasuke out of the way, Neji followed them into the room.

"I think you should hurry up and decide who you love the most. Your old love or your new love, your choice. Either way, I'll take the other one you abandon." Neji stop immediately when he heard Sasuke's voice behind him. His fist balled up and he sighed out his frustration out.

"You know, Uchiha. Those who wait for love are low and worthless to even be loved." "WHAT!?" Sasuke shouted out as he turned to face Neji's backside. Neji tilted his head towards his archrival and smirked in a know-it-all way with his nose in the air. "And you know how it is to be abandoned yourself." And with that, Neji walked off to change into his night clothes.

Sasuke growled and gripped his right arm from attempting to punch Neji right there. 'Dammit you bastard.' Sasuke growled inwardly as he flopped onto his futon and brought out his notebook filled with music sheets in it. 'Might as well vent out my anger and write a song. And plan out how our next concert will go.'

"Yo, Sasuke." Sasuke looked up and was surprised to be his lazy keyboardist standing there in front of Sasuke with his nightclothes on. "What's up, Nara?" Shikamaru sat down next to Sasuke and didn't say anything for the next 5 minutes.

After those long minutes, Sasuke started to get impatient. "Look, you lazy ass. Either tell me what the hell you want or go bother someone else who cares." Shikamaru grabbed his arm to get his full attention. "What, Nara!?" Shikamaru shot a troublesome type of look and took one deep breath. "I would like to request something, Uchiha."

Sasuke was surprised. Shikamaru was the type to just sit there and let everyone else do the job. But this was very different. He smirked and leaned in to discuss this rare topic before Shikamaru changed his mind. "Now you have my attention."

The next morning…

"I have to go before I become late! Later _mi amigas!!!_"

Ino ran out of the Hyuuga Estate with her new clothes on, ready for her date with Shino. Little did she know, three certain people are following her. Or should we say, little did _they_ know about the plan. She grinned as she got closer to her destination.

Suddenly, she spotted Shino standing near the wall with his stoic expression and his hands shoved down his pockets. "SHINO-KUN!!!" Shino looked over to the young, attractive girl who waved at him with such excitement. He smirked. 'They must be here then.'

Ino laughed to herself when she saw Shino's smirk. 'He must have noticed our old friends again.' Ino ran up to Shino and gave him a crushing bear hug, which didn't affect Shino at all.

"It's good to see you again, Ino-chan." They both felt some charka that flickered dangerous as soon as Shino had said those magical words. She grinned and looked up at the acting Shino. "So, Shino-kun. What movie are we watching for today?" Shino grinned, even if he hated to do it, it was his part of the plan. "You'll find out. I've already bought the tickets. Let's go buy some popcorn and find ourselves a seat."

As the charka aura grew stronger, Shino and Ino began their plan of fun.

"I can't believe they are REALLY THAT CLOSE!!!"

"Sally or what your name is, shut up or else they will find out!"

"Look who's talking, _Nana._"

"Why don't you shut it, teme?!"

"Aren't we here to spy or to argue? Nana! Sally! Stop fighting!"

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and smirked.

The three girly girls used their ninja skills and found themselves seat two rows behind Shino and Ino. As the movie started, Sasuke and Naruto kept an eye on the couple while trying to enjoy the movie. But it would be hard because of Shikamaru's constant murmurs and growls. Shikamaru couldn't keep his eyes off of Shino and Ino.

'Four-eyes better not touch _my_ Ino or else.' Sasuke heard what Shikamaru murmured and smirked. After a long time of agony and love (coughsneezecough) Shino and Ino walked out of the movie theater. "That was a good movie! Did you like it, Shino-kun?"

Shino thought about it for a moment before answering. "The movie was okay but I didn't like the frogs." Ino laughed out loud. "You crack me up, Shino-kun! I didn't like the frogs either." Ino could feel the charka of Shikamaru follow them out of the cinema. She hugged Shino arm and intertwined their fingers together.

"So, _Shino-kun_, where you taking me now?" Shino smiled his best 'hottie' smile to Ino (without twitching his eye) and leaned in. "A place you'll never _ever_ forget, Ino-chan." Ino shivered. 'Oh. That man has one sexy voice if he could only talk like that all the time!'

As Ino and Shino walked off, Naruto and Sasuke were suspending Shikamaru from attacking their manager. "I AM SOOO GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!! THAT PIECE OF BULLSHIT, SON OF A BIT-" Shikamaru was cut off instant by Sasuke and Naruto before they could draw attention. I mean, hello. A guy who is cussing in front of a movie theater on top of his lungs is definitely noticeable, unless you are deaf or blind or both! But that is way beside the point, which you do get it, right?

As Naruto and Sasuke dragged the extremely angry female-version of Shikamaru down the street while following the couple. Shino and Ino continued to walk down the street until they disappeared. I mean, they literally disappeared into the metropolis-like crowd.

"What the hell, I can't see them anymore!"

"I can't either dobe."

"Well, don't just stand there. Let's split up and search for them."

"Right,"

Many tourist saw orange, blue, and green blurs but didn't think twice about it. Shikamaru first went into a department store. "Damn. They aren't here."

Sasuke lazily looked through a window of a candy store. "Nope."

Naruto whizzed into a ramen shop. "OOOhhhh! Extra-spicy miso ramen! A new flavor!"

After 20 minutes of search, Shikamaru walked back to the meting place with anger. Sasuke was already there with a knocked out Naruto. Being annoyed, Shikamaru pointed at the hyperactive drummer. "What's up with Uzumaki?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru's tone. "He was too busy eating some new flavor of ramen."

Shikamaru groaned in disappointment and sighed very, very heavily. "…Let's go back to the manor, Uchiha. It is too troublesome to continue on with our search mission." Sasuke smirked at this remark but didn't say anything.

Meanwhile…

Tenten threw a senbon at her target she marked on a tree. Right after she threw that senbon, she leaped into the air and pulled out a shuriken and kunai and threw those two to the target at the same time. She heard a satisfied thump and she cracked a grin. The senbon was split right down the middle by the kunai, which in turn pined the shuriken down with it. Tenten landed softly on her feet when she heard the bushes rustle. She struck a defensive pose with her kunais in her hands instantaneously.

"Who's there?" There was some more rustling before a white puppy crawled out of the bushes. "Oh, Akamaru. You scared me. But um." She looked around before she pat the dog's furry head (well, duh it's furry). "Where is your master, Kiba?" Akamaru whimpered. Tenten looked down and saw this long gash on his hind leg.

"Oh! What happened!?" Just when asked that very question, a larger bulldog jumped out of the bushes. Tenten's eyes narrowed as she stood up with Akamaru in her arms. "Oh, it was you." The bulldog named Tiny (TT) growled as he threw his head back. Tenten grinned evilly as she pulled something out of her back pouch.

Just as Tiny started to charged right at Akamaru and Tenten, she threw a kunai at the ground right in front of Tiny, which delayed his running long enough for the explosive tag to go off. Just as Tiny fled away with the needing of a facial makeover, Tenten was healing Akamaru's injury. He whimpered as she cooed him to calm down. "Shh, shh. Don't worry, Akamaru. I made that bad bad bulldog go away. And I am healing your leg. You were a big pup to stand up against him."

"I should say the same to you too, Tenten." She whipped out a shuriken but stopped when Akamaru barked happily and leaped out of her arms into his master's. She pocketed the weapons and turned around to look at Kiba Inuzuka. "Well, I don't about that. In the dog world, I don't think there is any such thin as kunais and shurikens, light and sounds manager."

Kiba laughed as he cuddled the young pup and sat down on the silky field grass. "I am amazed to you in a community park with weapons. "Tsk tsk, Tenten. Tsk tsk." Kiba grinned he stated this little fact to Tenten, who seated right next to Kiba. She jerked her thumb to a particular sign.

"Read it dog boy. It states: this particular part of the field may be used to practice any sport." Kiba shook his head with a soft laugh coming out of his mouth. "Is killing trees a sport, Tenten?" "No, but practicing your accuracy is good for any other sport, right _Kiba_?"

Kiba laughed as he held his two hands up. "Okay, I give up! You win this battle but I promise you that I will win this war." Tenten's malicious grin made Kiba's stomach flip-flop. "Oh, don't tell me that Kiba Inuzuka is _actually flirting with me_!!??" Kiba immediately blushed as Akamaru laughed. "She caught you, Kiba." "Hey! Whose side are you on?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow as the boy spoke to his pet. "You know, it is rude to leave a lady sitting here, watching a gentleman like yourself talk to his cut puppy." Kiba flashed a hot smile. "Oh, who ever said anything about leaving a _lady_ sitting there, huh Tenten?" Tenten laughed funny as she pulled out some shurikens.

"Eat my metal, dog boy!" Tenten threw the weapons to Kiba but he leaped out of the way in time. Tenten smirked as she tugged her invisible charka lines that were connected to the shurikens and directed those towards Kiba. "Very smart but this dog boy knows a whole lot more then you know it."

"So does this tomboy." Thus, this began the mini war between Tenten's accuracy and Kiba's bragging rights and dodging skills, along with Akamaru simply sitting there on his haunches. After both Tenten and Kiba were pretty much weaponless, brag less, and tired, they simply laid in the field, side by side, watching the clouds slowly float on by like marshmallows in the air.

"Check it out," Kiba pointed out into the sky. "A pig." Tenten cracked a smiled and pointed to the one next to it. "It's a frog, dog boy." "No, _that _looks like a frog. That is what I call a rat."

"Rat? Pff. Please, that is a rat and that is a frog. Use those itty bitty eyes of yours." Kiba laughed into he started to tear up. Tenten laughed along side with him. "Aww, are you crying because you didn't pass the test, dog boy? I fewl surrwie for you now." Kiba continued to while Tenten laughed even louder but she didn't notice the approaching footsteps until Kiba stopped laughing. "Hey, why did you become so quiet all of a sudden, dog boy?"

"Because he should be somewhere else minding his own business, that's what." Tenten whipped her torso around to make eye contact with the prodigy. Kiba glared at the guitarist while Neji held his gaze to Tenten and hers only. Tenten's eyes narrowed. Neji didn't say a word but he slowly walked closer and closer to the two.

'What the hell is he doing?'

"Tenten, Hinata and Sakura request your presence at the manor. I think those two want to talk to you about the next gig or something." Tenten took a good look at Neji's eyes, just to see if he is telling the truth. After a good minute of the traditional staring contest, Tenten growled in defeat as she raised herself off of her tush.

"Sorry Kiba. Duty calls. I'll see you around. Bye Akamaru! Later dog boy." Tenten turned and ran out of the field. Akamaru was barking his good byes when Kiba noticed something else Tenten forget. "Hey! Tenten! You forgot your-" but it was too late because Tenten was already out of the park. "-weapons."

"I'll give them to her, Inuzuka." Kiba shoot a glare at Lee's best friend as he forcefully threw the kunai, shurikens, and senbon at Neji with all of his might. Neji smirked and caught the weapons with a lazy lift in the wrist. Kiba growled deeply while Akamaru started to bark to mad. Neji smiled as the clouds slowly rolled on by.

Kiba despised Neji for a very long time. Even though both males are skilled but Neji was clearly the strongest between the two. With the Hyuuga kekkei genkai and his self-teaching to himself all the main branch taijutsus to himself. As the prodigy, he lives up to his name. Kiba from the Inuzuka clan is quite skilled. As the second in line to become head, Kiba has mastered all of his clan's kekkei genkais and many more. The tension between Kiba and Neji is high on the meter but it doesn't beat Sasuke versus Neji.

Kiba has known Neji since he entered Little Leaf Academy. He was a best friend with Shino and Hinata. Thanks to Hinata, Kiba was able to meet the infamous Neji at a young age and hate him, at the same time. Neji was not friendly back then and isn't any friendlier now either.

Neji turned around and left Kiba in his hateful mood. Akamaru growled at Neji's back as Kiba flopped back down to his bottom. He gave his best friend a soft yet sad look as he scratched the back of his ear. "Thanks Akamaru but I highly doubt that day would ever come now."

Tenten arrived the Hyuuga manor and found Hinata and Sakura in the back garden. "Hey guys! You were looking for me?" Tenten said as she approached them with a wave as a greeting. She sat down and found the ground in front of the two covered with music scores. She picked one up. "Uh…what is this?" Sakura giggled. "It's just some sheets for us to use when playing some the songs for the gig."

Tenten nodded and picked up one of the sheets. "Oh. Hmm…so what did Shino-san say about the amount of songs we are allowed to perform?" Hinata and Sakura both shrugged as they shuffled through some sheets of music. "Honestly, I-I-I don't…um…think Shino-kun said a-anything about that…but…ano…I bet that…hmm…our maximum we are allowed to perform is three or four."

"Really?" Tenten exclaimed as she hummed the tune of the song through her head. "That is not a lot at all, seriously." Sakura scoffed. "I know! I mean, I can totally understand the dress code but being able to play only like oh so little songs, that is right there, ridiculous." Tenten laughed out loud but went right to business.

"Hey, is this song for me? Cause it does seem to be in my range?" "Oh! That's for me!" All three girls turned around and noticed a happy looking Ino skipped towards them. "Hiya! My mission today with Shino was a success! Operation: Make Shikamaru very, VERY mad. Complete!" Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata laughed as Ino sat down with the rest of the Kunoichis.

Sakura leaned in towards the keyboardist with a mischievous look on her face. "So, Ino. What is the reason of this song?" Ino giggled and placed her finger on her lips. "It is a secret, girlies!" "Aww! No fair!" Ino grinned as she punched the air. "Ha!"

"What's so funny?" All four girls whipped around to see a younger version of a Hyuuga. "Oh! Hanabi!" Hinata hesistatedly stood up and went over to the new comer. "W-w-what brings y-you here, H-Hanabi?"

Hanabi glared up at Hinata with her blank eyes. Tenten couldn't help but notice the hatred in the young girl's eyes. "Father would like a word with you, Hinata." Hinata nodded and bowed to Hanabi. "H-h-hai. Thank you for t-t-telling me, H-Hanabi." Hinata nervously turned towards her friends with a sorrowful expression.

"I am sorry but I must take my leave now. But I will see all three of you at dinner. Please continue with the discussion." Hinata bowed and walked away with Hanabi, who shot a glare at the girls before departing.

"Dang, talk about a strict family life. I am so glad that my family is easygoing." Sakura laughed. "Easygoing? Overdramatic yes but easygoing doesn't fall in that category." Ino gave Sakura a friendly punch as she went back to her lyrics. "Ha ha. Now, how shall we approach the majority of the songs?"

Sakura laid out the songs of which they were going to be performing. She pointed to the far left. "This song will be an up-and-at-them song. It is a good starter and I has decided to go with background music." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean that we perform, no instruments?" Ino nodded. "Correct a moondo!" Tenten laughed as Sakura continued.

"Now, this song, I was thinking that since it needs a double guitarist part, drummer part, and pianist part, Tenten, you will have to learn have to the play the piano part." Tenten gave her a thumbs up. "Got it! This should be a sitch 'cause I play the piano!" Ino grinned. "Cool. Now what about three song?" Sakura thought it out for a bit. "Hmm…this also requires a two guitar part so both me and Ino will play those parts. Hinata will still do drums and I'll do backup singing too."

Tenten nodded. "Got it. And I bet the fourth song will be Ino's for the picking, right Ino-chan?" Ino laughed in a bit of a bossy way. "Got that right!!!" Tenten laughed as Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"So Sakura? When do we practice?" Sakura tapped her chin three times in thought. "Well, since today is Thanksgiving, I suggest that we go ahead and practice tomorrow until November 30. Don't forget, Lee's birthday party is on November 27 so get something nice for him. Might I suggest something youthful?" Tenten and Ino laughed at Sakura's joke.

Meanwhile…

Neji sighed as he arrived at the manor. "Welcome back, Hyuuga-san." Neji grunted at the servant as he walked past her. "Are my friends home yet?" She nodded. "Yes. They are now resting in their quarters. Hyuuga-san."

With that bit of information, Neji walked to his room, only to find Shikamaru sulking, Naruto sulking with the drummer, and Sasuke looking out of the window. Neji, curious as he ever (not!), walked over to his desk and picked up a pile of paper.

"So, is our band leader going to tell us what we are doing for the gig or not?" Sasuke glared at the guitarist before sighing in frustration. "Whatever." With that, Sasuke grabbed the papers out of Neji's hands quickly and hit Naruto on the back of his head with it. "OOWWW!!!!" Naruto was trying to the holding back the throbbing lump but he couldn't help but yelp out in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, TEME!!!??" Sasuke smirked as he looking through the stack. "Did I wake you up, dobe?" Naruto started to say something smart back when he glanced at Neji. He shook his head, to stop Naruto from deepening the wound in Shikamaru's heart. Naruto nervously laughed as sweat started to form.

"Ah ha ha! I was just kidding, teme! So, go ahead and tell us all about the plans." Sasuke, who didn't see the motion but had the notion of what Neji did (Hey! It rhymes! But this is not a funny moment. Back to the sober part), and handing everyone parts of the piles.

"These are your parts for the three songs we will be doing. The first song will be an oldie song that apparently everyone loves. The second song is an slow down type of song. And the third song is going to be a song that might require extra help." Neji raised his eyebrow as he scrolled through his pile of paper.

"Extra help? Never thought that day would come when Uchiha would ask for extra help." "Shut the hell up, Hyuuga." "Oh, now you hate my guts, right?" Neji and Sasuke glared at each other while Naruto sweated.

"Hey, what about the fourth song, boss?" Sasuke glanced at the asker, who happened to be the guy with the IQ of a hell lot more all three combined. "What about it, Nara?" Shikamaru showed his papers to Sasuke. "I don't see the sheet music for it in here. Does that mean we don't have one to decide yet?" Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Actually, those idiots down at the so-called club said that we can a fourth song if wanted. I don't think we have to do it. Besides, it would be _troublesome_, right Nara?" Shikamaru completely ignored him and looked at Naruto. "Hey, Uzumaki. Can you sing country-like?" "Yeah but," Naruto crooked his head to the left. "Why are you interested, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru once again ignored someone and looked directly Sasuke in the eyes with a stubborn sort of look. "Let me have the fourth song, Uchiha." "What?" Shikamaru sighed. "This is too much of a bother. I want to sing for the fourth song." Sasuke was about to disagree with his lecture of you're-not-cool-enough-to-get-the-lead-vocal part when Neji stopped him with his hand landing on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair. "…Fine." Naruto grinned as his shook Shikamaru. "Hey! Teme actually let you have the part, Shika! Congrats man!!!" Shikamaru shoved Naruto off of him. "Don't call me Shika, Naruto. Just come with me to the store for a bit. Later Hyuuga, Uchiha."

As soon as Shikamaru and Naruto left the room, Neji turned to Sasuke. "Are you really sure of this?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. I bet you anything Ino is doing the exact same." Neji agreed to Sasuke's deduction.

Neji looked at his parts and noticed that Sasuke had a little showy solo while Neji was the music. He sighed and flopped onto his own bed. He tried to take a breather before feel the bed creek down from the additional weight. He glanced to his left and scowled.

"What is it now, Uchiha? You are never this quiet around me, let only sit on my bed with me trying to rest here. Does the picture seem wrong to you or is it _just_ me?" Sasuke didn't reply but Neji could tell that Sasuke was disturbed by something big enough to make Neji a tree in the background. Neji sighed and sat back up to get at the same level with the lead vocalist.

"Okay, man. I'm listening." This time, Sasuke looked at Neji. "What the hell are you talking about?" Neji shrugged with a sort of careless look on his face. "You know, tell me your burdens. Even though we hate each other to the gut, we have to look out for each other. As mano to mano, man to man, Shinobi to Shinobi."

Those words cut down Sasuke's barricade. He looked back down at his feet. "I get it." There was some silence before Sasuke could muster up his confidence to be the Hyuuga confession spot. "I kind of…was wondering…if…you…well, you know…puberty and stuff…" Neji face grew disgusted. "Pubrety?" Neji said out loud with a flat voice. Sasuke looked flustered and shook his head.

"No, no. Not that but the way our emotionals play with us." Neji smirked and leaned back. "Oh. Yeah, I go through that _a lot_. What about those?"

* * *

Owah! I am finally done! I mean, it took me FOREVER to even think up ideas. Anywho, I need some people to suggest some songs for both the Kunoichis and the Shinobis to perform. I already have an idea but I want to see want all of my readers want. My other and newest story, Blood Spy is slowly, and I mean SLOWLY, growing a bit more popular bit by one every what, 20 days? Lol

As you can see, I didn't intend to stop here but seemed to be a good stopping place. I am below my standard word count of eight hundred by one hundred fifty. I am on a roll with my newests music videos!!! Go check them out at My sn is animesempaigirl09! If you only see 1, give me some time because I use my laptop to do them but transferring them is not easy, especially when it is to a computer that is controlled by parents. What a drag.

Well, send in your comments, advice, suggestions, insults but keep the flames to a minimum. Thanks!!!!


End file.
